


Thick as Sorcerers

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And Merlin is going to not be for once, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Gen, He's just going to be a judgey badass, Humor, I've decided that Mordred is going to be a disaster, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Mordred and Merlin are friends, Some Name Calling, and by slow burn I mean this fic is 3 chapters, because fuck you that's why, how did i forget that one, just a little though, meanwhile also, slow burn tho, so you don't have to wait that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: Arthur watched, unable to fully comprehend the events that had seemingly just crashed and burned in front of him rather than calmly unfold. He turned to look at the other knights who only shrugged as Mordred sank lower into his seat, lips pressed into a pout as he picked at his food.“I…” He started and paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts “Why do you want Merlin to like you so badly?” He finally sighed. Mordred stopped playing with his food, glancing up before looking at the door the servant in question had exited through“Because he’s Merlin.” He said as if that provided any sort of answer.Arthur didn’t deserve this. He did his best to be a good person. Maybe this was some kind of divine intervention saying he needed to up his charity game. He needed to give the lower town a bigger tax break or something. Perhaps ride out and save three more damsels than usual."He has a point," Gwaine piped up as he inhaled another mead "HeisMerlin."OrMerlin hates Mordred and Mordred is determined to put an end to that. Arthur is convinced that this child is after his man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: i have so many fics to finish! Which one should I start with?  
> Me @ Me: Start a new Merlin fic  
> Me: But...I just posted-  
> Me @ Me: Do it. Coward.
> 
> So here I am.

The thing about magic was that creatures of the Old Religion were often drawn to it. It was what led druids to one another or warlocks to dragons. It was a sort of attracting cologne that clogged up your senses and demanded your attention.

For Merlin and Mordred it was no different. Merlin was Emrys – he was literally made up of magic and to be that powerful in a land where sorcery was banned… It was like finding a lake in the depths of a desert. Merlin was at least used to operating without another magical being in his constant presence after Kilgharrah left the castle. Still, Mordred knew he was… Distracting to say the least.

The events which unfolded shouldn’t be as surprising as it was. Merlin hated Mordred – something that puzzled the young druid and pained him greatly, but nevertheless was true. He had tried to be nonchalant about the warlock taking a very clear and intense dislike towards him but... For Mordred, being hated by Emrys…Well, it was equivalent to someone’s God floating down from the Heavens and giving a graceful ‘fuck you’ before ascending back into the clouds. It wasn’t exactly a warm and fuzzy feeling.

It wasn’t like Emrys wasn’t fun to be around either. The man had a personality that was fun. Sweet. Even a little comforting. It made it hard for him to keep up the ‘I sense your fear of me and will now be stuck up about it’ vibe he had been trying to play off around the other man. In fact, as discreet as he was, he did constantly try to win over the warlock. If for no other reason to be near him and let the man’s magic calm him. Being near Emrys was sort of a personal sanctuary for when his own powers were struggling to make themselves heard and knew that as much as Merlin despised it, Mordred’s magic had a similar effect on him.

It had gotten to the point where even the other knights and king noticed. The two seemed to always be in some synchronized dance. They often moved in some position depending on where the other was. The two never seemed to realize this, well, until Gwaine pointed it out at least. Then they were exceedingly self-conscious of it. It was this comment that allowed Mordred to come to the decision that he would be friends with Emrys. There was no longer a choice. He tried disliking him. He had been patient and tried to keep his questions to a minimum. Now the choices were this: friendship or death. 

Really, how hard could it be? Mordred was the only other magical creature near Emrys. They were obvious allies. It shouldn't be too hard.

"I brought you breakfast!"

Mordred probably said that too loudly. It was definitely loud enough that all the knights who were changing into their armor paused to look at him. There was an awkward beat of silence as he realized he was still standing there with a plate of food in his hands and in his nightclothes...Definitely not ready for the training session that Arthur had reminded them to be on time for the previous night.

"Um," He started again and pushed past Percival to where Merlin was shifting through various pieces of armor to lay out for Arthur "Gaius mentioned you didn't have time for breakfast this morning. So I brought you some." He said, ignoring the eyes digging into his back. Merlin, who had been the only one not looking at him before, froze in his work to slowly lift his eyes towards him. Mordred tentatively nudged his magic and immediately regretted it when the other man's gaze sharpened.

"I'm not hungry." He said and tossed a chest plate to the side "Thank you, though." He added, his voice still taut and unimpressed. Mordred bit his tongue. Okay. Fine. Alright.

"Well...Right." He said lamely. Merlin nodded to him, somehow in the most passive aggressive way Mordred had ever seen before grabbing Arthur's sword and heading outside, possibly to set up whatever obstacles Arthur had decided to torture them with today.

"Yikes," Elyan said, probably echoing everyone else's thoughts. Grabbing the plate of food he slumped on the floor, biting into the bread with a bit of frustration. What had he _done_? Why did Emrys want him to suffer like this? "He really isn't a fan of you, is he?" The other knight commented and snagged some grapes from the plate that Mordred was mournfully eating from.

"No..." Mordred murmured "He isn't."

"Arthur won't be a fan either if you aren't ready for drills." Gwaine commented and tossed some chainmail his way. "Come now, I can eat that breakfast for you." He chuckled. Mordred bit his lip. Well...This was only his first official try. Really, he shouldn't be too put out. He had this. He would up his game.

He _had_ this.

* * *

He did not have this.

Merlin wasn't interested in books.

Well, he was, but not in any of the books that Mordred had suggested apparently. It was (once again) a bit of an awkward situation where Mordred tried to use his meager medical knowledge to start a conversation only for it to fall flat in the middle of a hunt.

"I forget...Was it yarrow or basil that you need to treat an infection?" He asked, keeping his horse in pace with Merlin's in the back of the group. Percival looked back towards them, a small smile hinting at his lips as he turned around to whisper something to Leon.

"Depends on the infection." Merlin sighed.

"Ah...Um...What kind of infections are there?"

"Sir Mordred, I think our conversation might be scaring away the game." He said dryly and from the front of the group, Percival and Leon both seemed to wince in sympathy.

At least _someone_ felt bad for him.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice cut in "Can you please, for the love of God, shut up?"

Oh no.

"My lord?" Mordred called back quickly, "It was actually-"

"Yes, sire." Merlin interrupted and patted his mare's neck "It won't happen again." He added and turned his gaze to Mordred.

_Perhaps questions are best to asked like this, no?_

Right. They could do that. Some druid Mordred was.

 _Of course... I'm sorry,_ he replied. Before he could think of anything else to say, Merlin clicked his tongue so that the horse moved forward and Mordred was left alone in the back of the group. He sighed, tilting his head to the sky. This was going to be harder than he thought, wasn't it?

”Mordred,” Leon said with a nod as he slowed down to fall in pace with him “How are you?”

”Do you know what kinds of things Merlin likes?” He asked with a sigh, staring a the servant warily “Maybe I should gift him with something?” He mused. Leon gave something between a cough and a laugh, but nodded nevertheless. 

“He’s a very thoughtful person...” Leon told him with a slight smile “I’m sure any gift with some thought behind it will do.” 

Well what was he supposed to do with that? It wasn’t like Mordred and Merlin knew each other well enough to be giving gifts based on their many adventures together. Although... There was one thing...

Of _course_ \- how did he not think of it before? Beaming, he turned to the other knight and nodded.

”Thank you, Leon!” Mordred said breathlessly and spurred his horse forward to catch up to Arthur. 

* * *

Merlin wasn’t sure why he was being handed a cat. 

It didn’t even seem like a nice cat, quite frankly. At least based on the scratches that covered Mordred’s face as he breathlessly held it out. 

“...what?” He finally asked, unsure if he wanted to touch the hissing feline. It looked like a mini-panther with green eyes and black fur...And very sharp teeth...And claws. Those were definitely claws. Mordred’s face fell slightly, but he seemed undaunted as he looked around cautiously before lowering his voice.

“It’s a familiar!” He whispered, leaning in towards Merlin. The warlock rose his eyebrows.

Honestly. That was supposed to clear things up?

”A...what?” He sighed, putting down the potion he had been measuring for Gaius to deal with...This. Mordred shifted a little as the cat tried to wiggle free, but seemed pretty unphased by Merlin's lack of knowledge. The cat took another swipe at him, this time managing to scratch at the younger man's hand leaving long, thin marks behind.

”It’s a druid custom," Mordred said as he gritted his teeth through the pain "Your soul bonds to the animal and you are able to communicate and do magic and stuff.” He explained, struggling as the cat tried to get lose again “Familiars usually spend a lot of time around you so I got something Arthur wouldn’t necessarily notice and it’s pretty independent so you won’t have to take care of it all the time.” He added. 

Merlin really wasn’t sure what to make of this. 

“I see,” He said and reached out, not quite touching the cat, but almost. Immediately, it paused in trying to escape, purring. Merlin smiled. He did have a soft spot for such creatures. If anything, they were smart and better company than certain princes he knew. “What’s her name?”

”She’ll tell you once you’re bonded.” Mordred said and put the cat on the table now that it seemed more interested in Merlin. He reached out, scratching her behind the ears as he felt his magic flutter with interest. 

She was kind of cute.

...or perhaps a tool to help aid Mordred in Arthur’s death. He paused. It seemed so sweet though. He bit his lip as he considered. His magic _was_ stronger than Mordred’s. Perhaps he could turn whatever evil intention this cat had for good? Or maybe this was just Mordred's way of getting Merlin to trust him. If _that_ were the case he supposed there wasn't any real danger. No amount of cats could get the servant to betray his best friend. He supposed there was only one way to find out for certain. 

Leaning in, he let his magic settle for a moment before swirling into the creature in front of him. The cat mewled slightly, immediately calming with a low purr as she laid down at the edge of the table, eyes settling onto Merlin.

“Sigyn.” He greeted and his magic retreated. The cat purred again. 

“Pretty name.” Mordred commented. Merlin nodded.

”Pretty indeed.” He agreed and tried not snort when Sigyn turned to hiss at the younger druid. When Mordred opened his mouth to speak, Sigyn hissed again... And again. In fact, the cat grew more and more agitated the long Mordred stood there - let alone spoke. After a few minutes of weak attempts to calm the animal down, Mordred retreated to the far end of the room to which only then did Sigyn become docile. Merlin smiled.

This familiar business might work out after all. 

* * *

Merlin and Mordred had a… Well, it was an odd relationship. They didn’t like one another, Arthur knew that much. In fact, the very second Merlin had laid eyes on the man he had seemingly decided that he would hate him with every fiber of his being and stop at nothing until he was destroyed.

Which…Well, it was a little out of character if he was honest. Merlin liked _everyone_. Even those he probably shouldn’t. So, it had been a bit of a shock when Merlin hissed that Arthur should have killed the man who ended up saving Arthur’s life.

That was the other thing…Merlin was a huge fan of _anyone_ who saved Arthur. Gwaine and Lancelot being prime examples. However, Mordred was a very bold exception to this rule as well. Arthur got the feeling Mordred could save him a thousand times and Merlin would remain unimpressed and just as angry.

The knight in question had responded to Merlin’s clear dislike with an expected amount of coolness towards the servant. Neither of them really spoke to one another and even if it was strange, Arthur figured that there was no reason to investigate it.

Until now.

Because - for whatever reason - Mordred had decided to backtrack and do everything in his power to win Merlin over. Quite frankly, Arthur almost felt a little bad for the guy. Most of his attempts were brutally shot down with a callousness that Arthur hadn't even known Merlin was _capable_ of.

"Why does Merlin hate him so?" Leon asked one day after Mordred had offered to pick herbs with Merlin only to be brushed aside. "I've never seen him act like this."

"He must have a reason," Gwaine shrugged as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head "Merlin doesn't just dislike people." He said. Elyan paused, biting into an apple thoughtfully as he glanced at the door Mordred had dejectedly left through moments ago.

"What reason could Merlin have? And why is Mordred so determined to rectify it?" He asked and everyone paused at the wording.

“You don’t think he hurt him, do you?” Gwaine spoke slowly, his voice growing slightly protective as he spoke. Arthur knew his knight liked the guy well enough, but all bets were out the window the moment someone laid a hand on his friend.

“That doesn’t seem very…. Mordred.” Elyan answered “They are very much alike in that way.”

“Mordred and Merlin? Alike?” Arthur scoffed, but Leon was nodding in agreement.

“It’s true, my lord. The two have similar qualities.”

“Yes.” Arthur drawled sarcastically “I bet Merlin is secretly handy with a sword.” He scoffed and Gwaine shook his head.

“Come on, Queenie. Don’t be oblivious. Merlin has survived battle with us when your best knights haven’t survived with chainmail or armor. I don’t know how, but the kid must have some secret skill that keeps us all safe.” He answered before tacking on to the original topic “Do you think we should do anything about it?”

“Maybe talk to them…?” Percival suggested and in union the knights all turned towards Arthur.

“You’re all being overbearing.” The king sighed, but figured if anyone was going to attempt the perilous task of trying to talk sense into Merlin it would have to be him. After all, Arthur trained his knights to face far less frightening foe. 

With that in mind, the next day Merlin was in the midst of cleaning Arthur’s room when his friend strolled in, calmly taking in the scene before closing the door and leaning against his bed post.

“Can I help you?” Merlin asked as he threw Arthur’s laundry into a basket. His voice was light and teasing, but Arthur could sense Merlin already knew what direction this was taking.

“Why don’t you like Sir Mordred?” Arthur asked him finally, deciding it best not to beat around the bush. Contrary to what he might say, he knew Merlin was not an idiot. Playing with rhetoric would just irritate him.

“I’ve never said anything of the sort.” Merlin told him calmly, turning his attention to Arthur’s bed. The thing was a tangled mess of sheets, mostly due to Arthur refusing to get up in the morning. His new favorite thing to do was cocoon himself in the blankets to prevent Merlin from easily dragging him out.

“Your actions betray you then,” Arthur sighed “You don’t treat him the same way you do the others – why?” He demanded and the servant fixed him with a sharp glance.

“Arthur, I haven’t done a thing disrespectful to Mordred, nor have I caused him any harm. Isn’t that all that matters?” He asked calmly and the king moved so he was facing the servant on the other side of the bed, trying to make eye contact.

“Has he hurt you?” He asked, putting a hand on his arm to stop Merlin from moving around.

“Of course not!” Merlin objected “You realize I’m not obligated to like everyone I meet.” He added warily and gently pushed Arthur's hand off of him. The king bit his tongue, unwilling to let him get away that easily. Instead he grabbed both of his wrists, leading him back towards the bed.

“Yes, but I know you. You like everyone until they give you a reason not to.”

“I never liked Aggravaine.” Merlin commented, raising an eyebrow at him “Or Morgause.”

“That’s different.” Arthur dismissed and there was a stab of annoyance that flashed across Merlin's face “I order you to tell me.” He added, as if that would make a difference. He knew to most it would, but Merlin was not most people.

“Fine.” He said calmly and straightened himself to look Arthur in the eye “I don’t like him because…” He drifted, tapping his chin thoughtfully, his entire demeanor dripping with sarcasm “Hmm… Because I think he should cut his hair. Aside from that we should be best mates.” He smirked and Arthur gritted his teeth in frustration.

“You keep on like that and you’ll end up in the stocks. Again.” He snapped out, but Merlin was obviously done with the entire conversation.

“If that’s the case, perhaps you should let me know now so I can go get George. He’ll be _thrilled_ , sire.” Merlin said, holding out the basket of laundry for Arthur to take from. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Arthur shook his head in disgust.

“Get out of my sight.” He said dangerously and with a stiff bow, Merlin fled the room.

* * *

"You seem down," Percival said as a way of greeting. Him and a few of the knights had just gotten back from a patrol and had come to find Mordred training by himself. "Don't tell me...Merlin?" The bigger man guessed. Leon hit the knight's arm, giving a scolding look as Mordred continued hitting the stick figure in front of him with more aggression.

"I gave him a cat." He finally admitted. It felt kind of stupid when he said it aloud. The group paused.

"A...Cat?" Gwaine repeated "Did he like it?"

"Yes...And the cat liked him." Morded admitted with a sigh. Arthur was walking onto the field now, looking baffled as to why his knights were surrounding Mordred as he beat at nothing with his sword. Gwaine held out his hands in a placating manner.

"Then it sounds like a win, my friend!" He said with a slight battle cry of victory. Mordred would have found it amusing if the situation wasn't so dire.

"I'm afraid not," He grumbled, dropping the sword "Now _both_ the cat and Merlin hate me."

A pause.

"That's...Unfortunate."

"What's going on here?" Arthur interrupted as he approached "Don't tell me you want more drills to run through?" He asked, looking almost excited by the prospect of them wanting to torture themselves even more. Gwaine immediately grimaced and went to leave, only stopped by Elyan placing a hand on his shoulder and spinning him back towards the king. Percival turned to Mordred.

"Merlin got a cat, my lord." Leon offered. The king paused. "From Mordred." He added.

"Oh...That was...Very kind of you." Arthur said slowly. "I daresay it must be better at catching rats than Merlin...Perhaps my boots will last more than a summer." He added, scowling a bit at the thought. Mordred offered a weak smile in return. Leon patted him on the shoulder. "Why has this matter brought you all here?" Arthur finally added, a bit baffled as he gestured to the group.

"Ah, well. Mordred is now hated by both Merlin _and_ the cat. We're comforting him." Gwaine supplied. He paused as if just realizing he should, in fact, be comforting Mordred in these trying times. "I'm sure the cat will come around."

" _Gwaine_ ," Leon gaped. Elyan snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough before looking away to study the forest intensely. "I'm sure Merlin is just..." He trailed off "He doesn't _hate_ you." He tried instead. There was a weak murmur of agreement that didn't reassure Mordred at all.

"Why do you _want_ him to like you?" Arthur finally asked, leaning over to snag the sword from Mordred's limp grasp. "It's not like he can make your life harder."

"Don't be too quick to say that," Elyan jumped in, turning his gaze away from the forest "I don't know about you lot, but I do not prefer to be at the receiving end of Merlin's temper."

"Merlin doesn't _have_ a temper," Arthur sighed "I don't think he even knows what anger is...Annoyance, yes. Constantly. But nothing to warrant a temper to be feared." He reasoned and each of the knights shook their head in complete synchronization. Arthur blinked. 

"Oh, yes he does." Gwaine nodded, pointing at Elyan as if to extenuate his point "He does and I am with my dear Sir Elyan. I would _not_ like to be on the other end of it."

"Don't be dramatic," Arthur said, crossing his arms. "Merlin doesn't...Leon?" He asked, brows raising when the other knight began shaking his head.

"Well...Merlin does know us quite well, my lord." He said and bit his lip "So when he is unhappy it is all too easy for him to make our lives harder."

"He told the tavern owner not to let me in for a _week_." Gwaine whined.

"He shrunk all my clothes." Percival added.

"He told Gwen all my misdeeds from our patrols." Elyan added with a sigh " _All_ of them."

"He only just started serving me blackberries again," Leon sighed and when they turned to him shrugged "He knows they're my favorite. Usually he gets me extra, but recently..." He held out his hands "He was annoyed that we sent you to talk to him about Mordred."

"OH!" The group all said at once, clapping their hands and hitting their foreheads in realization.

" _That's_ why!"

"I was so worried-"

"I wasn't even a part of that!" Percival moaned. Arthur only stared at them. Mordred cleared his throat, subtly trying to remind them that he was the one truly suffering at the moment. What he would give for his biggest problem to be Merlin withholding blackberries... Gwaine turned to him, wrinkling his nose for a few moments in what Mordred could only assume was consideration before nodding to himself.

"Mordred," He began and shoved Leon tot he side in order to throw an arm over the younger knight's shoulders "I'm going to be frank with you, my friend. I rather like Merlin. And while I don't understand why he doesn't like _you_...I support you doing nice things for him. I also acknowledge you as a friend to my king and my home and for those reasons I will give you some advice." He said, spinning Mordred around so they were facing the castle.

"Uh...Thank you." Mordred said, but was immediately shushed as Gwaine let go of him to instead put a hand on each shoulder and look him dead in the eyes.

"Merlin is not only Arthur's servant, but Gaius' assistant... Not to mention he has normal servant duties outside of his duties to Arthur. That makes him a very busy man who very rarely gets a day off from work," He began, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Mordred frowned. "So based off of his _constant_ complaining, I'd imagine Merlin would like it if his chores were somehow...Alleviated."

Click.

"OH!" Mordred practically yelled, making Elyan jump. "Do you know what chores he has? Can you make a list?"

"Now wait a second-" Arthur started, but was cut off by Gwaine.

"Sure, thing. Just make sure you do them right. The last thing he'll want is you going around messing up his work." He warned and Mordred gave a stoic nod. He understood - better than most - how important Merlin's work was to him. He would have to be very cautious to make sure it was just right. Gwaine, clapped him on the shoulder and turned away with promises to get the list to him soon.

"The best of luck to you!" Percival called and Mordred took a deep breath. Something told him he would need that luck.

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure what the Hell was going on.

Except...Maybe...Maybe he did.

The facts were this: Mordred suddenly wanted Merlin to like him. Merlin definitely did _not_ like Mordred. Mordred was unable to get past this.

Now, Arthur was no expert... But he had an inkling about what might be going on here.

It wasn't... _Unfathomable_ that someone might like Merlin in a...Romantic sense.

Listen. _He_ didn't get it - no way. Not at _all_. But from someone else's perspective...Sure. Why not? Merlin was definitely brave and charming (at times). He could make people laugh and was very good at listening. Plus he wasn't unattractive by any means. Arthur would readily admit (with a sword at his throat) that he could maybe understand someone taking an interest to his servant.

That didn't mean he had to _approve_.

After all, Merlin was...What? Six? Seven years older than Mordred? Something like that. It wasn't proper. Plus Mordred was a _knight_ and...Okay, that argument had kind of deteriorated under his rule, but that didn't matter. The age argument held up well. 

So _obviously_ , Arthur had to intervene a little just to make sure nothing would happen. Not that there was any concern because Merlin was an honorable man and would _never_ court anyone so... You know what? Just anyone. He would never court anyone. Arthur wouldn't care if he did, but it was simply out of the realm of possibility. There was also the fact that Merlin hated Mordred...

This was still a bit fuzzy for Arthur. He would expect Merlin to be the kind of person to let people down easy. Not... This. Maybe Mordred really had done something to offend him. At any rate, the king didn't bother to ponder on it much more as he walked to Mordred's chambers. He figured this was a delicate matter so it was probably a good idea to speak in private.

A thought that was immediately disregarded when he found four of his knights all piled in Mordred's room surrounded by piles of herbs.

"What...Is happening?" He said by a way of greeting. Five pairs of eyes immediately latched onto him in varying states of distress.

"...do you know what hawthorn looks like?" Mordred asked.

There was a moment of intense silence before Arthur shook his head and the group groaned.

"He's going to be _pissed_." Elyan whined, throwing some weeds in the air. "Gwaine, this is your fault."

"I didn't realize Mordred was going to try and _ruin his life_!" Gwaine argued back, tossing some berries at his face. Arthur cleared his throat, trying to remind them as subtly as he could that...Yeah. Hey. The king was here.

"I grew up around sorting plants!" Mordred said hotly "It isn't my fault that yarrow in Camelot looks strange!"

"I'm telling you," Leon said darkly "That is not yarrow..."

Arthur cleared his throat again.

"Mordred wanted to help pick herbs for Gaius so Merlin wouldn't have to do it," Percival said as a way of updating him on the situation "Only he took the bags Merlin usually takes to gather them and grabbed a bunch of random plants instead...So now Merlin can't gather any herbs until we return these and we can't exactly return them empty without explaining that...Um... Mordred is an idiot." He said with a shrug. Mordred gave an indignant gasp at the last part.

"You can't sort them either!" He hissed.

"Just...Ask Gaius to help you?" Arthur started slowly. He wasn't sure why he was even helping them. Maybe it was because the five of them looked pathetic sitting on the stone floor with half of the forest surrounding them. Leon even had a bit of lavender in his hair. The knights looked at one another at Arthur's words. "Did none of you really think of that?" The king sighed, fearing for his safety in those moments. Before he could begin his complaining however, the door was slammed open.

Merlin.

" _Why_?" He hissed, glowering at everyone in the room before pushing himself in the middle to grab the bags on the floor. Behind him, another servant was watching with wide eyes while holding a platters of food. Nervously, he shuffled in and started handing each of the knights some dinner.

"Did you tell him we had the bags in here?" Leon asked, sounding betrayed as the servant only helplessly shrugged.

"A child in the lower town has a bout of the flu. He needs the herbs as soon as possible, my lord." He explained, bowing his head in apology. Leon's face went blank at that - possibly realizing for the first time that their actions had not been in anyone's best interest. Merlin snapped up the last bag before turning to Arthur.

"George will have to serve you dinner tonight, sire." He said through gritted teeth "It appears I'll be spending the night in the woods since I wasted half a day trying to find these." He added with glare over his shoulder. Percival sighed as Mordred hesitantly put his plate to the on top of one of the armchairs in his room (that nobody had thought to use earlier) and stood up.

"Merlin," He started, but paused when the man turned around. "It was my fault-"

"I know _that_ ," Merlin snapped and took a long breath "It was kind of you to...Do whatever it was you were doing, Sir Mordred... But there are some things I should do myself." He said and with that, gave a tense bow and left.

Mordred sat in the armchair.

"Well...Worth a try." Gwaine told him.

Arthur watched, unable to fully comprehend the events that had seemingly just crashed and burned in front of him rather than calmly unfold. He turned to look at the other knights who only shrugged as Mordred sank lower into his seat, lips pressed into a pout as he picked at his food.

“I…” He started and paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts “Why do you want Merlin to like you so badly?” He finally sighed. Mordred stopped playing with his food, glancing up before looking at the door the servant in question had exited through

“Because he’s Merlin.” He said as if that provided any sort of answer.

Arthur didn’t deserve this. He did his best to be a good person. Maybe this was some kind of divine intervention saying he needed to up his charity game. He needed to give the lower town a bigger tax break or something. Perhaps ride out and save three more damsels than usual.

"He has a point," Gwaine piped up as he inhaled another piece of meat "He _is_ Merlin."

Dear God.

* * *

Merlin knew he was being...Difficult.

Still, as he stormed through the forest in the middle of the night he felt a little like he had the right to be. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Not only was Mordred going to kill Arthur, but he was going to make his life a living Hell before doing it.

Sigyn hopped onto a log, mewling at him. His magic immediately calmed and paused to scratch her ears.

"Sorry," He told her as she weaved between his legs "I didn't mean to agitate you."

The cat chirped at his apology before dashing off in the direction of where Merlin knew ginger to be. That was one thing about Sigyn he really liked. The cat somehow knew where all the best herbs were and led him accordingly.

_I'm sorry._

Ugh.

 _It's fine, Mordred_ , he replied and yanked open a bag to start filling up. He didn't like how Mordred's voice got smaller when he apologized. It almost made him feel guilty.

"It isn't though."

Son of a-

"You followed me." Merlin said, turning around to look at where the druid approached. He wasn't in his armor - or even some of the nicer noble clothes. He wore a simple tunic and cloak that didn't seem all too different to what he wore when Merlin knew him as a child. Sigyn hissed, poking her head out of the bushes at Mordred's voice.

"I'm sorry." Mordred repeated and bit his lip "I thought...I might come with you. So I can learn how to do this properly." He added, gesturing to the bags in Merlin's hand.

"Mordred, I can do this on my own-"

"But I _can't_."

Merlin blinked. He got the feeling they weren't talking about herbs anymore. 

"I _know_ that you've been doing this by yourself for years. I know you don't need anyone because you are great and mighty Emrys, okay? But I...I can barely control my magic. Nobody taught me. Not after _you_ tried to kill me." He said and Merlin froze as his mind flickered back to when he tried to trip Mordred up in the woods all those years ago. Had the other druids known? "They even debated about turning me away once they realized somebody as kind and forgiving as Emrys wanted me dead." He said, jutting his chin out.

"Mordred..."

"I thought that I might feel like a monster in Camelot. That hearing how Arthur thought magic was evil would make _me_ feel evil."

Merlin swallowed. He knew that feeling well. For a second his stomach clenched at the thought - thinking of all those times he imagined the absolute hatred and disgust on Arthur's face when he found out what he was. How Merlin would have spent years working for not only the man who forced him to live in secret only to burn him alive after all he had sacrificed.

And Merlin wouldn't even hate him for it. He had accepted that in this situation Merlin would be the monster. The evil sorcerer who betrayed his king under the guise of being his friend. That would be the narrative told the children. That would be all he would be.

"But somehow," Mordred continued "You make me feel more of a monster than Arthur ever could."

Damnit.

Damnit, damnit, _damnit_.

He turned away, determined not to let the knight see a glimmer of emotion on his face.

"Don't...Don't you ever wish you could be around someone like you?" Mordred asked and from her place in the bushes Sigyn stopped hissing, possibly feeling Merlin's magic swirling uncomfortably at this confrontation. "I know... I _know_ you don't think so, but we are the same. You're good. And I'm good." A pause "I am good."

Merlin truly hated this. How the last sentence sounded as though Mordred was trying to convince himself more than Merlin. He hated how there was that lingering note of panic that Merlin knew all too well.

"If you don't believe that I'm good...Nobody will." He said and swallowed "I saw what Morgana turned into and I told you before. I don't want to be that. Not ever."

"So you want to be like me?" Merlin finally asked, turning around. "You won't do well here, Mordred. Trust me on that."

"Why not?" Mordred said, taking a step closer to him "I can _help_ you. Maybe not with everything... But I can help protect you. I'm a knight. My word carries weight. Anyone who claimed to ever see you even say an enchantment would never be listened to if I dismissed it." He said and when Merlin didn't immediately cut him off, continued "Or...If something bad happens, I could help you escape or...There are just things that I can do that the others can't." He said and swallowed "Would that be so bad?"

No. It wouldn't be...Until he killed Arthur.

"I had that," Merlin said instead, taking some of the herbs that Sigyn was dutifully piling up for him as they talked "His name was Lancelot."

"A sorcerer?"

"No...But he knew my secret." Merlin smiled "It was...Nice to talk about it. To occasionally have an excuse when things went awry. Lancelot was a knight too." He said and thought back to all the times Lancelot had covered for him... How he would challenge anyone who dared utter a word suggesting Merlin had done any wrong whatsoever. He looked up to see the other boy watching him and hardened his resolve. "Mordred, we can't be friends."

The words hurt a little to say, but they rang true. He just couldn't take the risk. Not when it came to Arthur. Never Arthur.

"Fine." Mordred sighed and Merlin nodded. He knelt down to pick up the sacks again and inwardly sighed when Mordred grabbed one too. He made a face, trying to express his confusion on why he was doing this when they had _just_ come to an understanding three seconds ago. "We don't have to be friends. But I am going to look out for you. And you me. We're kin." He said stubbornly.

In a strange sort of way... He suddenly saw himself standing there.

Yikes. Did that make him Kilgharrah?

"We are..." He agreed and considered. He looked over at Sigyn.

 _What do you think?_ He asked the cat and she blinked up at him before walking over to nudge Mordred's hand with her nose. The knight beamed.

"The yarrow here is yellow. Not white. And tumeric has a sort of purple flower on top, but you want the root at the bottom." He said and threw a bag at his head. "Come on. Magic helps for locating plants. Many of them have magical properties if you use them right."

"Which ones-"

"Be quiet and I'll tell you."

* * *

"...did you hear?"

"I know! All night too..."

"There was only one thing that could have been going on if you know what I mean."

"Does the king know?"

"Heavens no! At least I _hope_ not."

Arthur was felt as though it was a little unfair. If _anyone_ should be privy to childish gossip, it should be the king. Not that Arthur approved of such a thing. In fact, he was usually disinterested in most of the rumors that went around the castle anyways. Lord Whoever kissed Lady This or Lord That. Sometimes _both_ much to the castle's excitement. Arthur just didn't care. Lord knew how it irked him to have to put up with all the whispering whenever he walked into or left a room.

"Merlin? The king's servant? Are you _sure_?"

This...Was admittedly a rumor he thought was cause for concern though.

"With Sir _Mordred?_ "

Great concern.

"Oh yes, Mildred said that George said that Bridget and Robert were taking a walk late last night and they saw Sir Mordred and Merlin leaving the woods together."

Which was why Arthur may or may not being listening by a kitchen door. In a very kingly fashion, obviously. Surely one must set aside one's propriety in order to ensure the welfare of his kingdom? There was a clattering of pots as the pair of maids whispered, rolling dough as the kitchen bustled around them.

"I always thought Merlin would have ended up with Princess Mithian."

 _Mithian_? Christ, Lilian. Stick to cooking soup. Clearly the observation skills were not keen in that one.

"They are rather close, aren't they? But I mean, everyone knows there might have been something between Merlin and Sir Lancelot."

Arthur ignored that. He was aware there had been plenty of rumors between those two. Arthur hadn't been sure what to think about it at the time. He had always thought Lancelot was in love with Gwen... And was proven right, of course. His mind jumped to the pair kissing. It still would appear that act had not been enough to convince people that Lancelot and Merlin weren't a thing.

"Very true - but Merlin isn't fond of Mordred is he?"

It would appear Lilian saw more than he gave her credit for. Good on her.

"Bridget says it is all the tension between them. You know. Feelings... We'll have to watch and see if they get along today. If they do you know they've given into it."

Arthur scoffed and stepped away. Please. That was a ridiculous notion. Merlin purposely acting like a jerk because he _liked_ someone? It... Well, Arthur would never do such a thing. Besides, whatever Merlin's reasons for disliking Mordred were...They certainly wouldn't be resolved by whatever these foolish kitchen maids were saying. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore the fact he had a council meeting later and three consecutive speeches to attend. No doubt, Merlin would magically become a adept servant and make him attend every single one. 

"Sire!"

He turned around to see a smiling Leon beckoning him eagerly. It would have been cause for concern if he didn't seem to joyful about it. Arthur turned, a bit suspiciously as he tried to remember the dates in his mind. There were no anniversaries were there? The day of his coronation and birth had passed only a few weeks ago. Surely, nobody was thinking of surprising him?

"Yes?" He asked and Leon spun him towards the armory. Arthur wanted to ask for a more vocal answer, but was stopped when he saw his knights each putting on their armor. Hardly impressive. Certainly nothing Leon should be crowing to him about.

"I'm truly horrible at this."

"You weren't raised knowing how to put on armor, Mordred. It takes time." Merlin's voice sighed and Arthur snapped his mouth closed to see the servant demonstrating how to tighten a chest piece with an air of exasperation. Mordred was watching dutifully before nodding and handing him a gauntlet. "I know you know how to put on that." Merlin told him dryly. Mordred laughed before immediately attempting to put it on the wrong way. "No." Merlin said.

"It looks like they have set their differences aside!" Leon said and clapped his hands together. "It is good to see, is it not?"

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

Camelot in the summer was one of the hottest places to be. Leon often loved to state that once his hair had been black as Merlin’s, but after spending an entire day outside in the heat it had turned to ginger blonde. As many times as the others called him on his bullshit, the knights couldn’t help but wonder if it was true as they lay out in the burning grasses of Hell during training.

“I’m dying.” Gwaine told them as he ripped off his helmet “I’m dying and bloody Queenie won’t let me take off my armor.” He growled, trying to still speak between the desperate gulps of water he threw to the back of his throat.

“In the middle of a battle, an enemy is not going to wait for you to get comfortable before challenging you.” Arthur snapped as he pushed himself into the tent, his own body covered in a thick layer of sweat and hair damp. Merlin followed in, making a face at the horrific smell that plagued the tent as he set down a few swords.

“If I’m in battle and it is this bloody hot, I’m going to offer the enemy a trip to the tavern with me before we fight.” Gwaine muttered, too lowly for the king to hear. Merlin shot him an amused look as he offered him some more water.

 _Emrys,_ a voice whispered and Merlin ignored the youngest knight in his head for the moment as he made sure Gwaine wasn’t actually dying. It was only when the call came again, this time significantly weaker, did he turn. It took him a moment to find Mordred – his eyes roamed the training grounds before noticing the druid leaning heavily against a rack of weapons. His hands were firmly placed on the side beam, and Merlin could tell even from afar he was having trouble breathing.

 _What’s wrong?_ He asked as he trudged over across the field _Is it the heat?_ He frowned and when he finally managed to reach the knight, noted that Mordred had more armor on than Arthur required of him. Leather gloves bore his hands and there were thick sleeves under his chainmail.

 _I… I can’t…. I can’t… Take it off…_ Mordred’s voice muttered and Merlin furrowed his brows at what that could mean before pushing him back so he could see him more clearly. The beginnings of sunburn were reddening his face, and his skin was suspiciously dry. Part of the servant thought offhandedly he should just leave him here for Arthur to work him to death. Still, the warlock had never been known for his cruelty. Sighing, he gently grabbed the knight and helped him walk over to the tent where the others were stationed.

“Arthur, he needs rest.” Merlin said flatly when the others looked at them in surprise. The king’s eyes widened slightly, moving to help him grip his charge into the nearest chair. Instantly, he went to remove the layers of clothing, but remembering Mordred’s comment, knocked his hands away.

“You’re going to cool him off to fast.” Merlin snapped at him “I’ll take care of him, you lot keep training.” He instructed and Arthur growled, probably at Merlin’s audacity more than anything. Still, the servant saw the flicker of guilt taking his features and knew his friend would listen.

“He didn’t say anything…” He frowned and shook his head “He’s young. I should have been paying attention.”

“It isn’t your fault Arthur.” Merlin murmured, tilting some water between a dazed druid’s lips “I have it under control, he’ll be fine.” He promised and nodded to the others. After a few moments they all filed out, giving Mordred supporting smiles. Arthur hesitated for a moment as he went to leave the tent - eyes flickering between the pair warily.

"Yes?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows. The king blinked.

"Just...Don't kill him." He snapped, like the prat he was before stalking out with the flap loudly closing behind him. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Thank…you…” Mordred muttered when they were gone and the warlock frowned, answering with removing the bits of extra garments. Once the skin was exposed, it gave Merlin a clear view of what the problem was. Nasty blisters were angry and red – boring the man’s skin everywhere.

“How long?” He asked, helping remove the rest of the armor and slipped off his shirt so that his chest was exposed. Luckily the blisters only went up to his forearms and hadn’t reached much more than that.

“A… A few days.” Mordred murmured and Merlin sighed. His eyes flashed gold and the color from Mordred’s face disappeared. The heat stroke seemed to have vanished, but the blisters still remained, brighter and angrier than ever.

“You didn’t think I could help with this?” He asked sharply and the druid bit his lip, sitting up fully now that his strength was coming back.

“I… Uh, didn’t think you would want to.” He admitted wryly and Merlin paused, feeling a stab of guilt at the confession. Still, he kept his mask of disapproval strong as he flipped his arm gently and studied the damage.

“Hiding your magic isn’t easy, but you can’t just stop using it altogether.” He chided “You need to release it somehow or it starts eating your body.” He told the younger man and looked around them “Here, give me some of it.” He offered his arm and Mordred looked horrified.

“What?! No!” He objected “I…I can’t!” He stuttered, looking completely flustered by the offer. Merlin scoffed with a small roll of his eyes.

“You sort of need to.” He told the other wryly and Mordred shook his head, reminding Merlin of back when they had first met and he was nothing more than a child.

“Emrys… You are the most powerful of our kind to ever live. I can’t just… You…” He started, seeming loss of words. “Giving you a bit of my magic is like a peasant offering a gold coin to Arthur.” He explained quickly.

“Arthur would accept that gold coin, I’m sure, and repay the peasant with three horses in return.” Merlin sighed “Come on, you’re going to kill yourself keeping it bottled up. At this point no small spell will help you release it. Just let me deal with it.” He said and when it looked like the argument would continue, gave a frustrated hiss “Are you _really_ going to try and tell me no?” He asked dangerously. Damnit. Arthur's personality was starting to rub off on him.

“I guess not.” Mordred sighed and clasped the older man’s arm. After a moment his eyes flashed gold and the red marks melted into oblivion. “Thank you.” He murmured, letting go and gently rubbing the newly healed spots.

“You can’t finish training today. You need to keep drinking water and stay out of the heat.” He informed him “Arthur is probably going to come in later and try to attempt an apology. Don’t give him a hard time.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Mordred nodded, slipping his shirt back on. Frowning, he tilted his head with a questioning look “Is it any worse for you?” He asked and Merlin shrugged, wiping his brow of sweat.

“I guess. When I first got here I couldn’t contain my magic at all so it wasn’t a problem. When I did figure out how to suppress it I had more than blisters.” He sighed “My entire chest turned black.” He shook his head “I had to go out in the middle of the night into the forest and grow plants for a couple hours to get it all out of me.” He winced, clenching and unclenching his hand at the memory.

“Does it get easier to hide?” Mordred asked carefully and Merlin offered a wry smile.

“A bit. It can be a hassle to keep up with at times though. Magic is temperamental.” He chuckled and Mordred smiled slightly in agreement. As if deciding to give an opinion on the matter, Sigyn poked her head in at that moment with a small meow in greeting. Merlin snorted. He was starting to really like that cat. She walked over and climbed on Merlin's lap, looking over at Mordred suspiciously before lying down.

"She doesn't hiss at me anymore." The druid noted and Merlin shrugged.

"It must be exhausting to hiss at you all the time." He reasoned, stroking her back. Mordred's face slipped into a slight pout at that. Merlin tried not to find it funny. Instead he focused on connecting with Sigyn. He had recently learned if he concentrated enough he was able to see through her eyes - which was remarkably useful when it came to watching people. No longer did he have to trek out to the woods and get caught.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Mordred interrupted. Ugh.

"A few hours...At least. If Gwaine keeps complaining it may be longer." He said with a click of his tongue. One would think the other man would learn after days of being forced to train under Arthur. He supposed that meant that they were simply both too stubborn for their own good. "Why?" He asked, moving his hand up to scratch under Sigyn's chin. Mordred flushed.

"Uh...Well, it is kind of stupid." He muttered and tapped his fingers on leg. "I was just thinking that you probably, um, did a lot of stuff in Camelot."

Merlin knew he shouldn't question the prophecy. He _knew_ that Kilgharrah hadn't been lying to him when he told him Mordred's fate.

But also... _This_ was the kid that was destined to kill Arthur? Really?

It was kind of embarrassing on Arthur's part.

"I...Have done a lot of stuff in Camelot." Merlin sighed "Yes, that is correct."

"I just mean that I would like to hear some of it." Mordred said quickly. Merlin paused. "If you don't mind." He added and before Merlin could tell him no, continued "I know it hasn't been easy living like this - and protecting Arthur. I only wish to learn more...And understand why Morgana became what she is." He tacked on, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Ah. Morgana.

He supposed that _would_ confuse him considering he had only seen such small snippets of her over the years with practically no context.

"Well... There were a lot of bits to that. Morgause. Uther. Uther being her father. Me not telling her about my magic. Her telling me about her magic...Oh, I tried to poison her also...Not in that order." He added hastily "There was also this thing with an immortal army and the time I almost killed her but felt bad and let her live."

Mordred stared.

"Morgause...?"

"Her sister. Half-sister, I believe. She showed Arthur the truth about his mother only I had to tell him it was a lie because then he would have killed Uther and that wouldn't have been good. This was after she challenged Arthur to a duel, obviously. And won."

Mordred continued staring.

"What was the truth about his mother...?" Mordred began "Why wouldn't you let Arthur kill Uther? Arthur wouldn't kill without good reason."

Now it was Merlin's turn to stare.

"...you know what? Let's just start from the beginning." He sighed and Sigyn purred as she stretched herself out and looked up at Merlin. Mordred pretty much did the same thing - eyes wide with anticipation. "So my mother sent me to Camelot to learn to control my magic under Gaius' care. This sounded like a good enough idea until I walked in and bam! A beheading. I wasn't entirely for sure, but I hadn't thought this was what my mother had in mind. At any rate, I had already walked all the way there so there was no reason to walk back - aside from the beheading part. After I met Gaius I ran into this jerk throwing knives at a servant. God, he was a jerk. So what I did was..."

* * *

"Sir Mordred and Merlin spent a lot of time together in that tent today..."

" _Lilian_! The knights!" One of the maids hissed, hitting her friend's arm. Arthur inwardly sighed. This wasn't going to end well...And sure enough, Elyan paused in his stretching to look over at where the maids had frozen with wide eyes.

"We, uh...We are here to collect your linens, my lords." Lilian squeaked as she noted the full room of knights in front of her "We thought you had already left." She added as if that was a good enough reason to gossip. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mordred and Merlin?" Elyan asked, completely ignoring her previous words. "What is interesting about them spending time in a tent together? Mordred was sick." He frowned, brows coming together. The girls looked at one another - caught somewhere between amused and panicked. Lilian began stuttering out a response that didn't really make much sense before being interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the entrance of the room.

Arthur gave a sharp sigh of relief. Finally. Someone who would end this conversation.

"Lilian. Marissa." Gwen greeted "I can take over here - would you like to start preparing some of the rooms?" She asked raising a brow at the pair before smiling. Both maids gave audible sighs of relief, nodding quickly with muttered thanks as they practically scrambled from the room. Elyan still stood where he was before, looking baffled by the direction this had gone. Leon was tapping his lip thoughtfully - possibly already putting the pieces together. God, Arthur hoped not. He didn't need his knights buy into this...Tomfoolery.

"I've _told_ them to stop gossiping about it." Gwen said with a shake of her head. She picked up the basket the others had left behind and started tossing their discarded padding and sleeves inside. "It isn't their business...Besides, Merlin is my best friend. If he hasn't told  _me_ than there is nothing for anyone else to tell yet." She said simply and crossed her arms. Arthur hesitated. This wasn't the change of subject he had been hoping for. Still, the woman looked properly disgruntled and he wasn't a fool enough to stop her. Meanwhile, nobody else had spoken...Possibly because nobody knew what she was talking about. That is, until she spun around so that her hair whipped around with admirable force as she glowered at them all " _Why hasn't he told me_?" She demanded, making everyone jump.

"Holy mother of - who? Tell you what?" Elyan yelped as his sister glared. "Percival." He said, stalking over to his friend for protection.

"Merlin! All these rumors. They can't be true, can they?" Gwen asked, tapping her foot on the floor. Yeah... She definitely was not changing the subject. "He would have told me by now...Or does he think it's improper?" She mused. After a few seconds of contemplation her eyes suddenly widened - horrified. "Oh... _Oh_ , I didn't think...I'm the sister of a _knight_. People have even been calling me a lady - what if he hasn't said anything because he thinks I'm like a noble now?" She said, putting a hand over her chest. Her eyes narrowed at Elyan. "This is your fault."

" _What?_ " Elyan called from behind Percival. "What are you even _talking_ about, Gwen?"

Gwaine snorted and Arthur tossed his armor to the side with resignation. Once Gwaine decided to speak then it was time to settle in. If it weren't for the fact they were talking about Merlin he might have asked for the servant so he could (at the very least) get a hot meal while being forced to listen to nonsense that didn't even have any sort of merit...At all. 

"Everyone thinks Merlin and Mordred are corking the onion, if you know what I mean." The knight said simply. Leon froze as he went to put an axe away - slowly turning to look at Gwaine as he shook his head.

"I can say with absolute certainty," Leon told him with an air of stoicism that Arthur wished he had in these moments "That I do not."

"You know! Dancing in the sheets? Lust-and-thrust? Stirring guts? Bumping-"

"Just say sex!" Percival said loudly. Gwaine winked. "Wait. People think _Merlin_ and _Mordred_ are...?" He trailed off. Arthur inwardly cringed. This was definitely not a conversation he would want to be apart of. Ever...Partly because it was just so unrealistic. "I guess it makes sense."

Wait. What?

" _Does_ it though?" Gwaine asked with a shake of his head "Mordred is not Merlin's type."

"And _you_ know his type?" Arthur asked before he could think better of it. Damnit. He was involved now. He was freaking involved.

It was just the idea that Merlin _had_ a type at all was ridiculous. Merlin's type was...Flowers and smiling and giving unwarranted cheeky comments. Certainly not people. Not in _that_ context at least. Gwaine hummed, throwing his arm over his eyes as he laid back on the bench he was currently occupying.

"I like to think I know him well," He said lazily and his lips almost tugged into a smile "Mordred follows the guy around like a puppy. No way."

"I don't know...Mordred can be quite dashing when he wants to be." Elyan said (still behind Percival) "Leon?"

"Why do you need my opinion on this?" Leon demanded "This is not a decent conversation-"

"So Leon thinks they're boning." Gwaine nodded "Okay so-"

"I didn't say that!"

"Excuse me?" Gwen said, crossing her arms over her chest. Truthfully, Arthur hadn't seen her so riled up before. It was another thing to add on the ever growing list of concerning things. "Merlin has been my friend since his first week in Camelot." She reminded them all "He would have _told_ me if something was going on and if he didn't there is a very good reason he hasn't...Yet." She added with another sharp glare at her brother. Elyan only shrugged helplessly in apology.

"He definitely isn't."

Damnit. Arthur just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he? He didn't even know _why_ he felt so compelled to sputter those words out.

"Finally," Gwaine grinned "We agree on something."

"I just think Mordred is young," Arthur defended himself "It doesn't make sense."

"That is a good point..." Gwen mused, nodding to herself. "You're right. Of course... There is no way they are together." She decided and picked up the basket with a newfound smile. "I'm putting a stop to those rumors!" She told them all brightly and turned to walk out. Huh. That was easy.

If Gwen was so easily swayed...Then maybe Arthur had nothing to worry about after all. Absolutely nothing. Not that he was worried.

"Where are Merlin and Mordred anyways?"

Definitely. Not. Worried.

* * *

There were times where Mordred got the sense that Arthur was beginning to like him...Less.

Which - for the love of _God_ \- he could not have. First Emrys, now Arthur? He really was trying his best.

At least Emrys was starting to speak to him more... Even if it was with endless exasperation that Mordred had to fight hard not to mirror. He had come to the conclusion that if Merlin saw so much of an indecent or temperamental bone in his body that he would turn on him so fast that he might just get whiplash. Mordred figured if Emrys could spend years forcing himself to smile and play a fool for Arthur that Mordred could scrap up the patience to be bubbly and earnest...Even when he desperately wanted to grab the warlock's shoulders and shake him until he found sense.

At any rate, he was relieved when he was asked on patrol...And a little excited. He knew he was still viewed as a child and Arthur treated him like glass since the incident during the last training session. It was all so frustrating. He wanted to prove himself. Maybe this was a way to figure out if Arthur was actually annoyed with him and fix that problem. With all of his goals set and ready to go Mordred felt this would be a promising ride.

Rule #57 of Living in Camelot (a work in progress by Mordred): When things go right that means they are about to go horribly wrong.

It was only when they were a few hours in that he felt his magic eating away at him. He had tried to release it since him and Merlin’s last conversation, but it just never seemed to be enough. Now he was surrounded by knights and he felt a wave of panic.

 _Emrys,_ he spoke with anxiety in his head and Merlin tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement towards him. _It’s happening again! What…what do I do?!_ He asked quickly and the older wizard shot him a discreet look of exasperation before answering.

 _Let’s play a game,_ he answered and at Mordred’s face, a soft laugh entered his mind. Reaching down, Merlin grabbed a waterskin from his horse, his face low enough so nobody could see the flash of gold. Instantly, Arthur’s sword tumbled from his sheath. Cursing, the king stopped the ride and jumped off the horse to grab it.

Mordred grinned, yawning so that he could close his eyes. A second later they heard a yell as Arthur slipped and fell face first into the ground as he bent to retrieve his weapon. There was a silent snicker among the group as Arthur stood up furiously, glowering at them all. Merlin and Mordred quickly schooled their expressions before Merlin coughed and Arthur slipped back off his horse.

“What in the name…” Arthur hissed, looking furiously annoyed before shuffling on his horse onwards and Mordred smiled.

 _Perhaps we should pick on someone else?_ He suggested, feeling slightly sympathetic for the king.

 _If we must…_ Emrys sighed and Mordred chuckled under his breath before suddenly an apple fell out of nowhere, knocking Gwaine upside the head.

“ _Ow_!” He yelped, managing to scoop up the offending treat “Huh. Well I suppose it is better than getting hit by an onion.” He shrugged and took a bite. Merlin’s eyes glimmered slightly before the apple fell from Gwaine’s hand into a nearby puddle. “Hey!” Gwaine objected, staring at his lost snack in mourning.

It went that way the rest of the ride. All the knights seemed to have some inherently bad luck from falling to things hitting them to Leon’s trousers falling right off of him and Percival somehow ending up in a lake.

Mordred sighed, the ride had seemed to have gotten all the excess out of him as he moved his horse back in the direction of the castle.

 _Thank you, Emrys,_ He spoke in his mind and Merlin turned to give him a smile. Mordred grinned back, feeling slightly elated by the offer of kindness that the man often deprived him. This was working. He knew it would. Kara told him often he was charming. Bam. Proof. He had managed to charm even the most stubborn of men.

Well… At least he thought so until mud out of nowhere came and hit in straight in the face.

_You’re welcome._

Mordred would try again tomorrow.

* * *

Arthur needed to confront Merlin.

He just did. This was _his_ knight and _his_ servant. He should know what was going on. His safety was at risk. His...laundry was at risk.

Besides, Merlin wouldn't mind. It would be a simple 'no, obviously not' and they would move on. Most importantly, Arthur would never - never ever - have to think of this again.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Or...This could happen.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT?!"

Arthur was beginning to think that fate was against him.

"Merlin," He said, trying to sound as regal as possible "I know you aren't exactly known for your respect, but I am the king and-"

"YOU JUST ASKED ME IF I WAS SLEEPING WITH MORDRED!" Merlin yelled, throwing up his hands. It didn't help that Arthur's room was an absolute disaster -it made Merlin looked all the angrier as he paced back and forth, face burning bright red with either embarrassment or anger. Anger. Arthur's mind jumped back to the previous conversation about Merlin's temper. The man had never _yelled_ before. Not like this. He almost would rather Merlin withhold blackberries or shrink his clothes. At least he wouldn't be put in the awkward position of trying to figure out if he should arrest him for treason.

"People are saying you are," Arthur shrugged, trying to appear indifferent "As members of my household I thought I would inquire upon it."

"You thought you would...? You are such an _ass_." Merlin hissed, running a hand over his face. "Who is even saying that? People are _saying_ that?" He demanded, throwing out an arm to gesture at nothing.

"I'm taking this as a no?" Arthur asked, wanting with every fiber in his being to be the final thing either of them had to say on the matter. Merlin swung back around, eyes narrowed as he took rapid steps towards Arthur so they were face-to-face.

Huh. They were very...Close. Interesting.

He had seen Merlin up close before. Obviously. He was his servant. Not that servants often were this close to him - it was really just Merlin... But that wasn't strange. Of course not because Merlin was his _personal_ servant and they spent more time together and wow he kind of smelled good. Which was weird because it wasn't like peasants got baths often - maybe it was because he spent so much time around Gaius' herbs? Probably. He did smell quite a bit like lavender and whatever he used to wash Arthur's clothes. Which...That was a little weird. That meant Arthur's clothes smelled like Merlin. Interesting...And weird. So freaking weird. Not to mention-

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted the king’s devolving train of thought with a long breath "I'm going to only say this once. I..." He said and blinked. Arthur waited. "I, um...I..." He murmured. The anger seemed to have receded as Merlin's eyes went unfocused. Was he feeling dizzy too? Because Arthur was feeling a little dizzy.

"I don't have all day, Merlin." He whined, not quite realizing he was swaying until it was too late. "Merlin?"

"Get...Get Mordred..." Merlin muttered before promptly collapsing.

That had not been the answer he was looking for but whatever.

* * *

There was some good news and some bad news.

The bad news: Merlin was currently dying from an unknown illness...And by unknown illness, Mordred meant 'definitely an illness that affected only magical creatures but obviously Arthur can't know about that bit'.

The good news: Mordred's time had come.

Not only did he have the chance to save Emrys' life, but also play an active part in keeping his secret from being revealed and helping along the prophecy so that Albion could be built? That was some pretty legit experience to have under his list of impressive feats.

More bad news: Mordred wasn't handling the pressure of this once-in-a-prophecy opportunity very well.

"My father was a healer. I know what I'm doing." Mordred repeated for the hundredth time as he pressed a hand against Merlin's face. He was somehow burning up, but not a drop of sweat was on him which would have meant heat stroke if not for the fact they were inside. There was also the concerning situation of Merlin's fingers turning purple - but he was trying to worry about one thing at a time here.

"You couldn't even recognize a single one of Gaius' herbs!" Gwaine objected "I don't care if he asked for you. We need to get him to Gaius. Now." The knight instructed. Mordred inwardly panicked. Even Gaius couldn't cure this without sorcerery...And Camelot wouldn't be a safe place to call such intense magic. Biting his lip, he tried to think of a way he could get the knights away - even for just an hour. At least if Merlin was still in Arthur's room there would be some assurance of privacy and room to work. Besides, Merlin had asked for _him_ \- that must meant something.

_Emrys...Can you hear me?_

Nothing.

Okay. Right. Yeah. This was fine. He had this.

"Alright," Mordred relented and let Gwaine pick up the unconscious man before marching out. Mordred swallowed before looking at where Arthur was staring at the spot the servant had collapsed in.

"My lord?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Arthur's gaze snapped to him. "Are you alright?"

The king scowled.

"Are _you_?" He asked - almost aggressively. Mordred stared. Arthur's posture seemed to relax as Mordred blinked in surprise, jaw clenching as he shook his head. "I just mean... I know you two are..." He began and furrowed his brows. "Close?"

Ha. As if.

"We do share a certain...Connection." Mordred allowed. That was fair. Magic was a pretty special connection after all...And the small fact that Emrys was the leader of his people. Arthur gave a small huff, but nodded. "I'm going to go down and help them." He said, uncertain where this conversation was even going.

Arthur nodded, turning to look back at the spot Merlin had fallen. Mordred was just about to exit the room when an idea hit him.

Eyes widening in realization, he quickly bowed to Arthur before sprinting out of the room and making his way towards the stables.

* * *

Merlin woke to Mordred hovering over him.

To be quite frank - it wasn't the best way to be awakened. He much rather if Arthur had dragged his kingly self down so he could finish their previous conversation. Him and _Mordred_? Really? _Really?_

Merlin had subjected himself to years of hiding his true identity, watched his kin be hunted down like dogs, been forced to choose between his friends, and watch his loved ones die...For Mordred? Yeah, sure. Sometimes he wondered if Arthur was purposely dense. After all, he was quite smart and wise when it came to _other_ things that did not involve Merlin.

"I can't believe this." He sighed, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. Mordred's gaze snapped to him, but didn't smile.

"You're awake." He said instead and Merlin would admit the stoicism in his tone surprised him. Merlin was...Well, he didn't know. Mordred was clingy and annoying, sure... But truthfully he preferred that to dark and broody. His antics were almost endearing. Almost.

He knew a murderer when he saw one.

Mordred sneezed. Merlin tried not to let that take away from the murderer-vibes he was getting. 

"What happened?" He sighed, looking around. None of the other knights were in the room which was a bit of a surprise. At the very least, Gwaine usually didn't leave his side if he was ill or injured unless situations were dire. Merlin sat up. Had something happened? Was he missing a battle?

"You fell ill...Something called Dragon Fever...?" He began hesitantly. Merlin shrugged. He had never heard of such a thing before. "It affects magical creatures who often must, uh... Repress their magic often over the course of their life." He said slowly "As I suspect you have had to do over the years..." He said, voice softening towards the end.

"I see," Merlin said and looked at his hands. He felt fine now. "Did you cure me?" He mused and despite everything, smiled. Mordred must be so pleased with himself.

"In a way..." The druid said and Merlin's smiled disappeared. Why was he so serious? The man wasn't even meeting his eyes. Instead he looked at the end of the bed, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone might come crashing through Merlin's door. "I went to see Iseldir," He explained at Merlin's puzzled look. "I thought that as a druid leader he could provide more insight into such an illness." He explained, clasping his hands together.

"Okay...? Is Arthur alright?"

"Arthur is fine, Emrys." Mordred snapped and ran a hand over his hair "I...This should have killed you."

"But someone used magic to save me?" Merlin guessed. He didn't understand why Mordred was acting this way. The guy wouldn't even give a full explanation of what was happening - and _where_ was Arthur?

"No. Your magic did." Mordred said softly. Merlin stared. "I...Iseldir told me there is another part of your prophecy..." He began and bit his lip "It is the reason you were given the name Emrys." He added, voice rising as if giving a hint. Merlin shook his head. He didn't understand. Mordred closed his eyes and leaned forward, suddenly grabbing Merlin's forearm "I know we don't always get along - but I _swear_ I didn't know." He said, almost desperately. "I would never have wished this upon you."

"Yes, yes. I get it. You're nice." Merlin muttered, shoving him off of him "What are you _saying_ , Mordred?" He asked impatiently. There was a pause.

"Your magic has grown over the years. It only gets stronger...And will continue to do so. Which means that...It will heal you from many injuries and illnesses." A beat of silence "Eventually _all_ injuries and illnesses." He continued cautiously and Merlin tensed. "And as you get older...It will keep you young. To an extent." He added "You might, um...Age slower than most...Then not at all."

There was a heavy pause as the words started to sink in.  

Then not at all.

No, no, no. He must have misunderstood. This wasn’t…It _couldn’t_ … Swallowing, Merlin tried to regain his feelings as everything seemed to spin around him.

“What you mean to say,” He started carefully, watching his voice “Is that I am unable to die? That my destiny is to outlive my loved ones for eternity?” He asked slowly and the Mordred only squeezed his arm tighter. “No…No I do accept that.”

“You cannot reject it.”

No. Merlin felt his skin prickle as he stared him down. This was a lie. A horrible… _Awful_ lie.

Merlin…He had too many people. Too many people in the depths of death. His father. Will. Freya. Lancelot. Eventually, Gaius and the rest of the knights would join them. And _Arthur_. His entire life had revolved around never seeing Arthur die. Now...Now it was _inevitable?_

It might be convenient for a few years…But Hell for the rest of eternity.

“Tell me how to undo this.” He demanded. Mordred only shook his head. “ _Tell me_.”

“It cannot be undone.”

“No,” Merlin laughed, a bit hysterically “No – everyone always says that and there is _always_ a way. So tell me. Something must be done to keep my magic at bay.”

“You were the one chosen-”

“ _I will not do it_.” Merlin hissed and a flare of anger overcame him “You and your prophecies have asked me to give up everything!” He growled and despite the fact he knew Mordred had nothing to with the life he had been given, he couldn't help but yell - pushing himself off of the bed to stand up and pace. “I have been forced from my home, I have no true safety, no freedom. I have killed and watched innocent people die and fought only to be disrespected and belittled. The only success I feel is from seeing the people I love smile and prosper and you are telling me that I will have to watch them and the kingdom you have demanded I help to create wither into nothing?” He asked, voice raising even more. “I’ve been tortured. Kidnapped. Imprisoned. And yet I have not earned the right to die peacefully?” He yelled “Or to even die at all?”

“This was not my decision, Emrys. I am so sorry-”

“Then grant me an audience with whoever makes these decisions!” He shouted “I would like a word or two!” He hissed, whipping around. His magic was curling aggressively, the wind outside picking up speed as he felt his control on it dwindle. The druid didn’t flinch at it, simply staying still and silent as ever.

“I am sorry, Emrys.”

“No. _Please-_ ” He began and Mordred stood up, hesitantly moving towards the door. “Don’t walk away from me!” He hissed, using the same voice he occasionally used when commanding Kilgharrah. Part of him winced at his tone, but it receded when Mordred froze. “Tell me how to fix this.” He whispered, voice breaking into a tremble. His heart was pounding obnoxiously in his ears.

“I think, Emrys, that you are not asking how to fix things…but how to break them.” He said slowly and took a cautious step towards him “And that has never been in your nature.”

Merlin stood frozen for a moment. Mordred lifted his hand to reach for him before tugging it closer to his chest.

"I know it is not the same...But I have seen many of my loved ones perish. I fear I will be the last among them." He said and shuffled closer. "Iseldir also told me of one other thing," He added cautiously "My destiny."

Merlin's eyes snapped up.

"Did you really think so low of me?" He asked and Merlin could only look at him, unable to give an answer. "I guess...That doesn't matter. You may have to watch Arthur die, Merlin...But it won't be by my hand - or anyone else's. I'll do everything in my power to make sure if you have to watch him perish that it will be in old age with a life of be proud of."

For the first time since he entered Camelot...Merlin was glad Mordred was here.

* * *

"...is he alright then?" Arthur asked as Gaius pressed a hand to his forehead from where he was lying in the king's bed. "Merlin, I mean. Mordred told us to stay out while he was resting... Do you think Mordred is well fitted for physician work?" Arthur added, trying to keep his suspicion out of his voice.

But seriously... _Why_ was Mordred the only one allowed to be around Merlin? It didn't make sense.

Unless...Of course...Gaius was part of this Merlin and Mordred romantically together conspiracy.

"I know Sir Mordred's talent will help Merlin recuperate." Was all he was given as he looked into his eyes. Arthur sniffed. Talent. Mordred's talent was swinging a sword...A talent _Arthur_ possessed just as well. He should be with Merlin. Merlin was with him every time Arthur was unwell - it was only fair.

Well...Maybe he wasn't with him this time...But the king would excuse that for now.

“I have bad news, sire.” Gaius finally said. Arthur felt his heart drop as the physician looked forlornly at him. He wasn’t sure why the corners of Gaius’ lips were tugging a bit upward when his words were so monotone and grave. “Your illness cannot be cured by me.”

“What?” Arthur asked sharply, sitting up straight. “Gaius, I’m unfit to do anything in this state. There must be something you can – _are you laughing at me_?” He demanded, voice rising an octave higher. In all the years he had known Gaius, the man had never been so blatantly disrespectful. Clearly, Merlin was rubbing off on him.

“My lord, you’re physically fine.” He assured him and Arthur stared “You are simply feeling a very common emotion.”

“Which is?” Arthur demanded, face already heating up.

“Well. I don’t want to call it love, but you seemed to have developed an attraction to someone that you don’t quite know how to deal with yet.” Gaius told him, handing him a cup of water. Arthur almost immediately spilled it. He spluttered for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to respond. Gaius had already started speaking again “The lack of focus, quickened heart rate? You must be thinking about someone, sire. Not to mention the emotional instability, increased empathy-”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Arthur growled.

“When experiencing…. Certain emotions, we can tend to have heightened, uh, feelings. I heard yesterday you spent your day in the lower town helping the blacksmith?” Gaius asked calmly.

“That was just to get out of the castle.”

In truth, it was to avoid the other servants approaching him to ask about Merlin. And to deal with the fact that Arthur couldn't give them an answer.

“So avoiding whoever it is you have shown interest in because you feel a lack of control over the situation.” Gaius shrugged. The king didn't bother to correct him. In a way...He might even be right. Sort of. “Arthur,” The physician said gently. Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he had heard the man say his name to him before. “This is normal and nothing to be ashamed of. I get it may be… Difficult given your position. You aren’t free to act purely on desire like others might be.”

Oh God.

“Fine. Say… This _is_ what’s happening – which it might not be!” He added hastily “How do I make it stop?”

Gaius gave a sad smile.

“Perhaps it may fade with time?” He suggested “There is no clear solution, my lord. Might I suggest simply redirecting your attention elsewhere?” He asked. Arthur sighed. _How_? Groaning, he banged his head against his headboard.

"Who could I even _be_ in love with?" He asked, mostly to himself. Gaius still paused at the question, raising both eyebrows. Arthur got the feeling the older man definitely knew the answer and was also a hundred percent not going to tell him...Instead just judge him from afar. "What if...the person I _might -_ potentially - but unofficially be in love with fancies someone else?"

"He does not." Gaius said bluntly and snapped his case closed.

"I - who said it was a he?" Arthur demanded, pointing to the man "I was talking about Guinevere!" He objected. Gaius stared. 

"Apologies, sire." He said - sounding deeply unimpressed. "I am not one to speak to for such matters of the heart. Perhaps you should speak to...Guinevere." He said slowly and Arthur almost wanted to call him out for such sarcasm when saying the maid's name. Instead he buried himself further into the blankets around him (he would like to see anyone aside from Merlin get him out).

"Maybe I will." He sniffed. Gaius smiled at him, patting his knee before giving a low bow and taking his leave. Arthur stared at where he exited before turning to look out the window.

Gwen. Yes. He would speak to her. And she would tell him how he should deal with looking into her blue eyes...Or ignoring the way she laughed when serving him. Or made fun of him every time he did something stupid but almost always helped hI’m correct any mistake or encouraged him to try again or -

Damnit. He wasn't thinking of Gwen.

His life was just a mess, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i had to hit you w/some of the angst but i needed it for plot development and also this one scene i really want to write that i swear is funny but i had to establish the immortal!Merlin angst first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly could have been two chapters but I felt committed to keeping this fic at three...So enjoy this super mega-chapter.

Day fourteen of Arthur realizing he was in love with Merlin was not going well. Sure, Merlin was back on his feet and healthy as ever. The whispers about him and Mordred had even died down a bit which should have been cause for celebration. All in all... Things were looking up.

Unfortunately, he could not rid himself of the problem that these Mordred rumors had left him with.

There were… things he had begun to notice. How Merlin hummed under his breath. Bit his lower lip while staring into the sky. Counted petals on flowers. Talked to animals as if they were people.

Oh yeah, and he had magic.

Arthur really hated his life sometimes.

If Arthur hadn’t been so preoccupied with watching Merlin that day, he might not have even noticed it. As it was, the king’s solution to being hopelessly (and unofficially) crushing had been to find tiny little flaws in Merlin until he wasn’t so besotted anymore. At first, it seemed like a lost cause. Even his snarky comments and clumsiness hadn't deterred him and then...Well... He had found a flaw alright. The worst freaking flaw of them all.

Magic. Honestly. _Magic_. What even _was_ this bullshit? Arthur didn’t deserve this. Once again, he wondered if there was some god out there trying to send him a message. Had he really been so horrible? Arthur liked to think he was a good king - perhaps this was his father's doing. Maybe somewhere in the afterlife Uther was persuading every deity out there to turn against him.

How did he even begin to address this situation?

Arthur had been prepared to deal with the man's apparent need to always be in the tavern. To put up with him being lazy, insubordinate, and eventually killing Arthur either by accidentally poisoning him or purposely throttling him.

He was not prepared for _this_.

"Is my bath water ready?" He called, leaning over ever so slightly so that he could see beyond the screen. Sure enough, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and some steam simmered off the top of it. Arthur inwardly sighed. How had he missed this for so long? Merlin was clearly terrible at discretion.

"Yep. Freshly boiled!" Merlin called back, not noticing Arthur staring straight at him.

This was not ideal.

It continued too. The amount of magic Merlin used was almost laughable. He used it for almost all of his chores, to casually keep bandits from him, to check his food for poison, to light fires - the list was endless. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Merlin had always used magic. If so, had he always been so frivolous with it? Surely not under his father's rule...?

It was all just...So much. He wanted to feel betrayed. Hurt. Angry.

Maybe he did feel all those things. They were just...Buried. Deep under the frustration and guilt and confusion that was flooding him instead. If Merlin had magic...Had he been plotting against him all these years? Or was he really an innocent man who just happened to practice magic? If so, had Arthur forced someone who was good and...Important to him on some level to...He tried to push the thought away. Part of him wondered if maybe he was _hoping_ for betrayal. It might be easier to accept than the other option.

How many sorcerers had Merlin watch executed? How many man hunts had been forced on? How many lectures on magic's depravity had he heard? Had he been scared living here? Had he been scared of _Arthur_ _?_

Maybe. Clearly not now if his nonchalant attitude was to go by. The man literally flicked his wrist to straighten Arthur's bed while he eating. Again - _how had he not noticed this before?_

For now...He would have to reserve judgement. It would be all too easy to confront him. And an easy path almost always meant a difficult outcome. While it would be difficult to restrain his emotions to how this was blowing up in his face he _was_ a king. And kings knew to be rational. To make informed decisions. If he was going to execute Merlin... _Merlin_ of all people, he needed to be certain he had ill intent.

Nodding to himself, he looked down at his discarded tunic. It was strange... Merlin didn't use magic to wash his clothes. It kind of comforted him if he was honest. Which was _weird_. He knew that was super weird to notice...Especially because he came to the conclusion via the knowledge that Merlin always smelled like his laundry mixed in with whatever scent he was carrying from the day's work. Yeah. Arthur definitely shouldn't be so aware of his servant _smelled_.

He felt super creepy. Nope. No. He was not going to think about how Merlin smelled anymore. That was done. Goodbye.

"...My lord?" Merlin called, hitting the other side of the screen. "...Arthur? Are you actually going to get in?"

Arthur really hoped day fifteen would go better.

* * *

Mordred was noticing some weird stuff happening around this castle.

Not that there usually wasn't weird stuff going on...In fact, the weird stuff was normal. It was just this was...Weirder than normal? Or perhaps it was just normal. Mordred didn't know anymore.

"...Oh definitely. I can imagine - shh. He's here."

"Cameron said he saw Mordred leaving the physician's quarters...And he didn't _seem_ sick if you know what I mea - Ah, hello Sir Mordred. Feeling well?"

"Disgraceful. Uther would have _never_ allowed such nonsense. This Mordred child puts us to...Nevermind."

It had been happening _all week_. Everyone was always whispering when he left a room and stopped the second he walked in. Some were giving bright grins and winks of approval, chuckling as they clapped him on the back with no explanation on what he had done to deserve such affection. Others glared and refused to look at him - muttering unkind words under their breaths. One maid had even called him a _whore_. Mordred. She called _Mordred_ that.

He was a completely loyal person. In fact, he hadn't even courted anyone since Kara and that was forever ago. Why was he being subjected to such name calling? It was hurtful quite frankly - and Mordred would like to reiterate he was a man of considerable devotion.

"Are you spreading rumors about me?"

"What?" Merlin asked, looking up from throwing Arthur's laundry in a tub. He didn't look surprised that Mordred had sought him out - it had become a usual thing between the two as of late. Merlin had been getting...What's the word? Reckless? Wild? Brash? Imprudent? Maybe just insane?

Mordred knew it was the immortality thing. Emrys was just...Not accepting it. He seemed convinced he could die and was almost willing to prove it. It had become a bit of a frightening problem. Mordred took it upon himself to make sure that if Merlin wasn't with the knights that he wasn't trying to goad a guard into a fight or challenge another noble to stabbing him with a heated blade.

"Some maid called me a whore," Mordred scowled, kicking the ground "What are you saying about me?" He asked. His _honor_ was at stake here. How dare he? To think - he had thought he was finally winning the other man over.

"Nothing," Merlin snorted, throwing in some soap "Are you here to complain or help me?" He asked and Mordred considered for a moment before ditching his sword and armor and picking up another bar of soap. Emrys' eyes flashed gold and Mordred was immediately hit in the face with a ball of water.

"I'm kind of having a bad day here," He grumbled, wiping the water from his eyes so he could better glare at the other man "Be thankful I'm helping you."

"Thank you for helping me," Merlin scoffed and rolled up his sleeves "But I really haven't spread any rumors about you...If I did they would be _far_ more amusing." He said with consideration as he started washing one of Arthur's tunics "Perhaps I would say...You were secretly a druid who was overeager to please me because - for some unknown reason - you think I'm an all-powerful warlock. Something that nobody would believe, you know?"

"This isn't funny!" Mordred complained "I don't even have a girlfriend!"

"You're right. You absolutely can't be a whore unless you have a girlfriend." Merlin nodded seriously. Mordred scowled and looked over his shoulder. When he was certain nobody was looking he let his magic curl inside of him and strike back. Emrys spluttered as a ball of water hit him in the face, mouth dropping as he turned to Mordred with absolute betrayal in his eyes. " _This_ is why I think you might kill Arthur!" He hissed and Mordred rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous." He muttered and wrung out some of Arthur's socks. "Please help me? _Please_?"

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin sighed "Prove that you're chaste? Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm a knight! And knight's are supposed to be...You know, good and devout and stuff."

"Have you met Gwaine?"

"That's _different_ ," Mordred objected "He is one of Camelot's finest fighters and has a kind heart. Everyone knows he's worthy of his place here... _Me_ on the other hand? I'm prophesied to kill the king and can't even last two minutes against Arthur." He said. Merlin looked at him with consideration before shrugging.

"You're young. Most men twice your age can't last two minutes against Arthur...He actually praises you quite often, you know." He said and Mordred paused, almost dropping the soap into the bottom of the tub. He stared back at Emrys with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked trying not to sound aghast at such a compliment. In reality though - Arthur thought he was a good fighter? How could he _not_ freak out a little at that? Still, he could feel Emrys watching him so he schooled his expression. The last thing he needed was the other man making fun of him over this. Not that there was much use hiding anything from Merlin. He was all-seeing or whatever.

"You're a whore." Emrys announced and flicked his wrist so that the newly cleaned clothes dried themselves. Mordred gaped.

"I-" He spluttered, ignoring Merlin's smirk as he jerked his head for Mordred to follow. Muttering under his breath, he dried Arthur's tunic with a touch of his magic and stumbled after the man. "You aren't this mean to anyone else." He pointed out. Merlin shrugged.

"Due diligence," He answered "Just in case you somehow _do_ murder Arthur... I can never be guilty of ever completely letting you off the hook." He answered. Mordred easily caught up to him, matching his pace as they headed through the never ending maze of halls back to Arthur's chambers. Mordred had to duck and swerve to make sure he didn't run into any of the other servants running about. A few paused when they saw Mordred and more whispers followed. Scowling, the knight tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"I think you're starting to like me."

"A delusional whore, I see."

" _Stop_." He complained "That is really unkind." He added and for a second he could have sworn he felt Emrys' magic soften - just for a moment. He looked at him for a moment before looking him over and sighing.

"Mordred, you don't need your reputation to be sparkling. You, alone, know you are good and in the end that is really the opinion worth any value at all." He said and turned a quick corner. Mordred didn't have much time to relish in the almost-apology-compliment. Within seconds they were at Arthur's door. Merlin knocked - only once and didn't wait for an answer before shoving himself inside.

"I could have been changing." Arthur said as a way of greeting. He was sitting at his desk, pouring over whatever speech he was trying to perfect before a duke's arrival next week. After a few more seconds of mulling over the words he threw the quill to the side only to pause when he looked up saw Mordred follow inside with an armful of his laundry. Mordred smiled brightly.

"Your majesty," He said with a bow of his head "I was helping Merlin." He added as a way of explanation. Arthur pursed his lips.

"You realize you have _other_ duties, Mordred? Please rest." He added. There was really no winning with these two, was there? Perhaps his disappointment showed on his face because the king's expression flickered and he only shook his head. "I don't understand you two." Was all he offered as Merlin started putting away the clothes. "Ah - Merlin can you leave that one out? I'm changing soon." He added as his eyes flicked to where Merlin was folding a tunic.

"You can't. I'm helping Gaius in the lower town after this."

"I _can_ get dressed without you, you know." Arthur snapped back and stood to tug the shirt out of Merlin's grasp. "Just be ready to ride out tomorrow. I want an early start for the hunt." He said, ignoring Merlin making a face at reminder.

"Yes, sire." He said, not bothering to hide his displeasure. "I'll be back in a few hours to polish your armor." He threw over his shoulder.

 _Coming?_ He added to Mordred as he passed by.

_You used to complain that I followed you around._

_Nobody said I'm not complaining,_  Emrys' voice echoed. Mordred figured it would be a lost cause to argue against his faulted logic and shook his head, following the other out. Just as he went to shut the door, he paused. Should he asked Arthur about what crossbows he would prefer for the hunt? Now might be a good time. He wasn't sure if he would see him late-

"...sire?"

"What?" Arthur jumped, looking startled. He dropped the shirt he had been absently smelling before meeting Mordred's gaze. For some reason - possibly that Mordred just saw him smelling his own shirt - he went bright red. "I was just making sure Merlin actually washed it." He said and although his voice was steady and calm...Mordred could feel the words' nervousness. "I sometimes thinks he just pretends."

Mordred hoped the hunt got whatever weirdness was floating around the castle out of their systems.

* * *

The hunt had gone all wrong.

Well...Not _all_ wrong. Merlin supposed he could look at the bright side of things.

Their captors were sorcerers. Which…Well, Merlin hadn’t decided if that was a good or bad thing, yet. The three captors in question _had_ been after Arthur, but since Merlin found out about this whole immortality thing he basically decided 'fuck it' and extended his usual reckless behavior into recklessly reckless behavior...So yeah. He had taken Arthur's place.

“Ah,” One man said, probing Merlin’s face “I know who _you_ are.” He commented and stepped away, turning back to the others with a shrug. “We can’t kill this one. He’s Emrys.”

“Emrys?” The other one grunted “He’s too young to be Emrys.”

“Emrys is said to be immortal. Maybe he just _looks_ young.” The woman shrugged and Merlin hissed, struggling against the chains.

“I’m not immortal!” He screamed, a bit hysterical. It shouldn’t be the part of the conversation that concerned him, but he was too busy trying to pry off the iron off os his wrists to really care “ _I’m not_!”

“Uh, he only just found out about that.” Mordred told the trio helpfully from where he was also chained to the wall. Right. He was here too. It seemed Mordred had begun taking Merlin’s approach to recklessness – only his goal seemed to be to keep the warlock out of trouble which was… God, it was frustrating. The druid seemed determined to keep Merlin from getting hurt. Merlin did not appreciate it. With that thought at the forefront of the warlock’s mind, he froze to level him with the coldest glare he could muster “He’s still digesting it.”

“Really?” Merlin asked him and Mordred grimaced before offering a small shrug. He gritted his teeth before turning back to their three captors. “I’m not immortal. Stab me if you don’t believe it!”

“Don’t do that,” Mordred piped in “It’s been a long day. I can just pay you some gold and we can all be on our way.”

“Shut up!”

“I really didn’t expect Emrys to be so riled up when we met him,” The woman whispered “The prophecies always said he’d be very wise and-”

“Prophecies know _nothing_!” Merlin shouted. "Stab me and see! I'll let you! I'll let anyone stab me!"

“Really sorry about this,” Mordred said “Please don't stab him. It would be so much trouble and I really can pay you handsomely for just releasing us.” He said smiling brightly. Merlin spluttered.

"Cowards." He seethed, trying to goad at least one of them to _try_. "...you can use a crossbow."

"He doesn't mean that." Mordred clicked his tongue. "Like I said. He _just_ found about being immortal. I'm sure you understand." He reasoned and there was a long pause.

The three captors stared, looking bewildered by the rapid change of events. Slowly, they turned to each before looking back at where the two sorcerers were in chains.

“Um…” The first man finally said “Maybe…We should just let them go?”

“ _What_?” Merlin hissed and threw his head back “What was the point of _catching_ us then?” He began “If you wanted Arthur dead then the best way to go about that is to kill me.”

“It really isn’t.” Mordred began and Merlin aimed a kick at him to shut him up.

Twenty minutes later Mordred and Merlin reconvened with the others back at the camp the knights had made.

“You’re alive!” Percival yelled, abandoning his sword to swoop them each into a hug “We were just getting ready to go after you – how did you escape?” He asked as Merlin moodily shrugged him off to sit in front of the fire and warm his hands. Leon walked over and silently grabbed his wrists, checking cautiously for injuries.

" _Mordred_ paid them." Merlin grumbled, completely dismayed. "They didn't even stab me."

Whoops. He hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"You seem upset about that." Gwaine noted and turned to Mordred "Does he want to get stabbed?" He asked and the other man paused in taking long gulps of his water to look from Merlin to Gwaine to back to Merlin again.

"No..." He said and Merlin rolled his eyes "I mean, maybe a little."

"What?" Elyan blinked, stepping away from his conversation with Arthur to look over the servant "You want to get stabbed?"

"Just a little," Mordred offered "Not like...A lot. He only wants to be stabbed within _reasonable_ limits." He said and looked at Merlin with wide eyes. _Emrys...Help me out here. I think I'm making it worse._

There was a long beat of silence.

"I guess...You would know, Mordred." Gwaine finally said and looked down at Merlin "Wasn't aware you were into that, mate." He added, clapping him on the shoulder. Merlin blinked, a little confused before turning to see Arthur's mouth hanging open. Oh. Right. He thought him and Mordred were sleeping together again. Fan-freaking-tastic.

_What did he mean 'you would know'?_

_He was calling you a whore._

_Wait... Really? Emrys...? Emrys was he actually? Emrys!_

* * *

Apparently Arthur didn't have to execute Merlin since the man was obviously trying to do that himself.

Arthur swore. He did _not_ just spend days - no, _weeks_ \- coming to the conclusion that one: he might actually have feelings for his servant and two: said servant had magic only for the man to immediately die before Arthur could do anything about it. The _audacity._ The _disrespect_. The...

"Merlin." He snapped, grabbing the servant's arm as he muttered that they needed more firewood. Mordred had immediately stood up with what looked to be every intention of joining him before Arthur waved him away. "I'll join you." He announced, nodding to his other knights who were also watching Merlin with various levels of concern. Hell, Arthur was concerned too. Despite what Gwaine said, nobody should want to be stabbed.

"Sire." Merlin sighed as a way of acknowledging him and marched further into the woods. Arthur followed, trying to think of a good opening line for this. Nothing diplomatic was coming to mind so he decided to just go for it.

"You're worrying me," He announced and Merlin paused in picking up a stick. "I've always known you were stupid," He offered, leaning over to grab a stick of his own and twirl it in his hands "But this is getting out of hand." He added cautiously. Merlin shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Are you?" Arthur asked doubtfully and walked over so he was in front of him. When the man didn't immediately respond, he used his stick to poke at him. Sighing, Merlin looked up at him. "What's happened?"

"Nothing that affects you." Merlin told him and went to walk away. Arthur jumped forward, grabbing his arm so he turned back around. "Arthur. I'm not in the-"

"It has affected me. You _dying_ would affect me. Greatly." He added and oh no. This was _not_ becoming a confession. One thing at a time. He only had so much contempt for himself. Merlin flinched as if the words had hit a sore spot. He tried to tug away, but Arthur didn't let go.

"You wouldn't understand." Merlin tried again "Just...Let me come to terms with it on my own." He said and...Wait. _Wait_. Arthur knew what was happening.

"Is this about your magic...?" He asked cautiously. Merlin froze.

"What?" He asked, almost breathlessly.

Oh. Maybe Arthur didn't know what was happening.

"Your, um...magical...relationship with Mordred." He tried, but Merlin only continued staring at him, mouth gaping open.

"You...Know?" He asked and threw the sticks down "You _know_?!" He shouted and threw his arms in the air "What the _Hell_ , Arthur? How long? Why haven't you arrested me? Are you going to arrest me?" He said in rapid succession - each question filled with a different emotion than the last. Shock. Anger. More anger. Fear. Doubt. Hope. 

Wait. _Hope_?

"Do you _want_ me to execute you?" It hadn't occurred to him that maybe the magic was all part of Merlin's recent mission to get himself killed. Still, he had seemed to skilled...Had he really picked it up so quickly? Merlin opened and closed his mouth before running a hand through his hair. "You would make me live the rest of my life having killed you?" He asked, voice thick with disappointment.

"No. _No,_ " Merlin said, clenching his jaw "It...It's all complicated. I was born with magic. I've been...I've used it since I arrived at Camelot." He said and shook his head "I don't understand. How long have you known?" He asked. Arthur would have answered but he was too busy spluttering indignantly. Since he _arrived_ at Camelot? Since he was _born_?

"Two weeks." He breathed out and Merlin frowned.

"What gave it away?" He asked "Nobody has ever noticed before."

No way. No _freaking_ way was he going to explain that one. Instead he leaned against a tree and tried to let the confusion and questions all settle on him. He was grateful they were outside. The truth would have suffocated him by now if it weren't for the fresh air and life around them. They sat in silence and Arthur wondered - again - what he should do. Banishment maybe? No. He still didn't have all the facts.

"Why are you here?" He asked and Merlin bit his lip.

"I...Well. Destiny. A dragon...But mainly you." He admitted and bit his lip. Merlin had very nice lips. Arthur hadn't really noticed befo- not the point. "I...I just told this whole story." He grumbled to himself and leaned against a tree "It's long. And a lot. Are you sure you want to hear it all?" He asked. Arthur rose his eyebrows. Was that _really_ a question? If he didn't hear Merlin out than he would definitely have to kill him. He gestured him to continue as sarcastically as he could.

Merlin stared...And then he started talking.

* * *

In all fairness...Mordred really did have the best of intentions when he followed Emrys and Arthur into the woods.

As much as he had tried to help Merlin overcome this whole immortality hiccup he knew that...Well, he knew he could only do so much. Perhaps Arthur was who really needed to address the matter. Except Arthur couldn't know about Emrys' magic or destiny or the fact that Merlin kind of (definitely) had a crush on the king.

What? Mordred wasn't blind. Besides, he had followed Merlin around enough to notice his eyes lingered a few seconds too long sometimes. After all, the druid did consider himself something of an observational man. It came with the many years of living in the woods and being one with nature and-

" _Ow_." He hissed as a loud crack echoed through the woods. He rubbed his forehead as he fell down, glaring at the low hanging branch that forsaken him. Right. Scratch his previous train of thought. He was about to get up and reorient himself when he felt a bit of magic poke into his mind.

_Mordred? Is that you?_

"Hi Emrys." He called, not entirely sure his head could handle magic right now with his head throbbing. Or wait. He was with Arthur. Damnit. "I mean...Hi Merlin."

"Wait..." A new voice said and Mordred blinked as there was the sound of crunching leaves approaching him. "Did he just call you the magic name that you said people call you?"

 _Arthur knows?!_ Mordred's telepathy shrieked, ignoring the pain. What the _Hell_? Despite his previous thoughts that Arthur may be better suited to helping Merlin than Mordred was, he still felt a little indignant. That was _their_ thing. Mordred and Merlin had magic and Arthur and Merlin had...Literally everything else. He scowled up at the king as Merlin knelt down with a sigh and put a hand on his head.

"Honestly, Arthur. How do you _not_ remember him? He's the child we helped escape with Morgana." He said and through the blurriness, Mordred could see Arthur tilting his head, squinting a bit as he looked down at him. "Druid boy? Wore a blue cape? Had a distinct evilness about him? Kind of creepy?"

"I was an adorable child." Mordred muttered and winced when Merlin reached into a bush a squeezed some berries on the cut he had gotten. To be quite honest...He wasn't sure if the berries were an actual medical remedy or if Emrys was trying to make him look like an idiot. "I had hid in Lady Morgana's room while I was sick before you smuggled me out of the castle." He added and Arthur's expression cleared.

" _Mordred!_ " He gasped, making the connection. "I remember you!" He said and knelt down. "I had always wondered what happened after..." He mused and Mordred smiled weakly. He did aim to please.

"Why do you know about Emrys magic?" He sighed and sat up now that he was fully covered in berry juice "Did you tell him about...The thing?" He asked Merlin. Arthur blinked, mouthing 'the thing?' questioningly at the servant, who sighed.

"I was _getting_ there. Why are you here again?" He added and Mordred sighed.

"I wanted to help," He offered and looked at Arthur "He's taking it very badly. You need to say something. I can only do so much." He told the king and Arthur rose his eyebrows before turning back to Merlin.

"I... Don't know what you mean," Arthur admitted slowly "He was telling me about how he survived the dorocha...?" He began and Mordred gasped.

"THAT MUST HAVE BEEN WHEN YOUR IMMORTALITY STARTED TO KICK IN!" He yelled in realization, ignoring the choking noise Merlin made.

"I'm sorry...His _what?_ "

Right. Mordred was bad at this.

"I had said I was getting there Mordred!" Merlin complained, throwing up his arms. Before the druid could defend himself there was a snap of a twig, silencing all of them. Mordred figured it was too much to hope it was another one of the knights...And was immediately proven correct when an arrow whizzed past him, sinking itself right above Mordred's head into the tree he was leaning against. "Really?" Emrys muttered and stood up.

Well...At least this wouldn't be too much of a fight now that Merlin could use his magic freely. Maybe? He actually wasn't entirely for sure what Arthur's reaction to all this was. He turned to see the king pull out his sword and idly thought he should do the same.

It must have been a ridiculous scene. Mordred stumbling up - probably concussed - with berries smashed on his forehead. He doubted he looked like a knight right now...Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Ah, shit." He muttered as he glanced up to see not three or four bandits gathering around...but forty or fifty. He turned to looked at Merlin.  _It looks as though you'll finally get your wish to be stabbed_ , he added telepathically. The man grimaced.

_I hope you get stabbed too._

_You don't mean that._

_We'll see..._

_You just think you're so funny, don't you?_

* * *

Arthur...Was not sure how to feel about this.

On one hand, he had a clearly concussed knight and servant to defend from possibly fifty enemies. On the other, the servant in question was also (apparently) an immortal warlock who had been skipping around with a freaking dragon for the last few years.

Again. He was not sure how to feel about this. In all honesty, Merlin's stories weren't doing him all that many favors so far. He had lied, manipulated him and his family, hidden magical creatures, stolen from him, committed various forms of treason, let an actual dragon out of the castle (you know, the one who murdered lots of people?), and turned Morgana way when she needed help (also there was the whole poison thing).

Then again... It wasn't like he hadn't had reasons for all of that - and most of those reasons were simply...Arthur.

It wasn't romantic or anything. He wasn't thinking about that during this very serious predicament where his life was on the line. But...yeah. It was all for Arthur. So there was that to consider.

"I can take down quite a few of them..." Merlin began, his voice bringing Arthur back to the slightly more present problem. "But that's only if your comfortable with it." He said and paused "I won't kill them unless you want me to. I can possibly just knock them out." He said with consideration. Arthur stared.

Again. This was such a serious decision that implied to many things for so many people. Arthur could not stress enough that this decision could change everything. If he even took the first step of allowing Merlin to freely use magic and accept that the man was good _despite_ using sorcery...That would mean so many innocent people had died under his father's reign and that Arthur's decision would forever write him down as a villain in their history. He would condemn one of the most cherished people in his life as nothing more than tyrant who had persecuted those for an evil that he, himself, had committed. It would be years of reform and finding the way to peacefully bring magic back into the realm and ways to police such things. It was just...So much.

And yet...In these pressing moments where so much hung in the balance...He was kind of wondering how hot Merlin would look using battle magic.

It was just a passing thought. He was more focused on the other stuff. Promise.

"Just knock them out..?" Arthur repeated and frowned. In a fight like this, he would _expect_ there to be casualties. The idea that Merlin could potentially just... Knock them out seemed incredibly unrealistic and a little counterproductive considering they would just attack again when they would up. Then again, Arthur wasn't a fan of killing when there were other options on the table. "Do it."

Immediately there was a slight rumble and Arthur wondered if that was the magic or his father rolling in his grave.

"ATTACK!" One of the bandits screamed and the small army of misfits lunged for them. Despite being an absolute disaster, Mordred held up his sword and took down the first three that came his way. The king paused to admire his form. He had taught him well...Even if he might have some unresolved romantic feelings for his servant. Arthur would overlook that now to appreciate him as a knight.

"Are you doing it?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth as a few bandits came to him. He steadied his blade, almost inviting them to try and attack. Merlin made hissing sound next to him. Arthur wasn't sure how magic worked but he figured maybe bigger spells took more time...but honestly. He was going to flaunt that he was this powerful ( _immortal_ ) warlock and then dillydally when it was his time to shine?

At least he knew some things never changed.

He glanced over to make sure nobody else was being impaled only to find Merlin not even casting anything. Arthur sighed. He opened his mouth to perhaps remind him that this was his once-in-a-lifetime chance to use magic with no consequence only to pause when he saw the other man's eyes had latched on Mordred who was surrounded by twelve different men. One had risen a club high and there was a sick moment where Arthur realized he would be too slow to react.

"MORDRED!" He yelled, but paused when the club froze in midair.

Three things happened in that moment.

Number One: The bandits all just...Collapsed. In complete unity.

Number Two: The club that had been seconds away from Mordred's head was whisked away by some invisible force so that it head the side of a tree trunk.

Number Three: An arrow landed itself right into Merlin.

Admittedly, all three were a lot to process so Arthur had a moment where he felt himself only just standing by uselessly as he tried to absorb what was happening. As the events processed in his mind, his body seemed to react faster than anything else. Within seconds he was by Merlin's side, keeping him from falling him back as the force of the hit jolted him.

" _No-_ " Mordred's voice gasped from beside him and Arthur looked up to see the other knight tossing his sword to the side with a gaping mouth. "Emrys - _why did you do that?"_ He demanded, fury lacing his tone as his fluttered to Merlin's side. The man groaned in response, wincing when Mordred's hands wandered to close to where the arrow was lodged in his stomach. Arthur wanted to snap back that Merlin didn't really do anything before being interrupted by the warlock.

"I...Had to choose..." He mumbled "I couldn't...Stop...Both the arrow....And the club..." He said, voice frustratingly slow and slurred as the knights lowered him to the ground. Mordred started tearing at his tunic around the arrow, chest heaving up and down a bit too quickly.

"So you chose me?" He muttered "You wanted me dead not too long ago." He said and Merlin only shrugged. Arthur pursed his lips. Merlin had actually wanted Mordred _dead?_ He really didn't understand this relationship. Still. More pressing matters.

"You're a druid," Arthur pointed out "Heal him."

Mordred made a noise at the back of throat as he looked at the arrow. Arthur was tempted to tear it out in case it was poisoned...but that might make things worse.

And part of him...A very small part...Wondered if maybe it was better this way. To watch the only good magic he had ever seen die and promise himself that there was no more in the world. That Merlin could be the only good sorcerer in existence. That without him, magic was as cruel and horrific as he father made it out to be all those years.

"I...I'm not good at healing magic." Mordred muttered "Emrys - I mean, Merlin - he only showed me most of them a few times. And if I get it wrong it could make things so much worse." He said and Arthur wanted to scream in frustration. What use was being a secret druid if he couldn't even heal properly? Arthur refused to believe his talent laid in battle magic. He was too handy with a sword for that. "I - _Sigyn_!" The other man said, relief touching his features.

"Sigyn?" Arthur repeated and turned. Finally, a sorcerer who could help. Except...No, that was a cat. Not just any cat, but the cat that had been following Merlin around for awhile now. Apparently Mordred had given it as some sort of gift. He tried not to be annoyed. "...is now the time?" He asked instead as the black feline mewled and walked over to where Merlin was coming in and out of consciousness.

"She's his familiar. She could help." Mordred murmured and Arthur barely had the time to register the word 'familiar' when the thing hissed, swatting Arthur and Mordred away. "Uh, she doesn't like me." The druid added (very unhelpfully). Arthur was really trying hard to keep calm here. Really, really, _really_ hard.

The cat sniffed the air before turning large golden eyes to him with a wave of indignance. He couldn't speak cat very well, but Arthur was pretty sure the look equated to something along the lines of: _get your useless crown out of the way_. Merlin groaned, perhaps confirming Sigyn's statement.

"What...Don't you...Get about...The immortal thing?" He breathed out, eyes fluttering opened and closed. Sigyn mewled and nipped at the warlock's hands. He couldn't be certain - but for a second the thing kind of glowed. Mordred rolled his eyes.

"We don't know exactly how it works yet," He reminded him "Besides, _you_ were the one who insisted you weren't." He tacked on before snapping his mouth back shut. Arthur hoped it was because he realized it was a ridiculous time for this argument...Whatever this argument was. Arthur put a hand on Merlin's head, praying there wasn't a fever. Sigyn turned to him, eyes wide and expecting before turning from Merlin and nudging the arrow.

Arthur stared. He wasn't pulling the arrow out. He knew enough about battle wounds for that.

Sigyn nudged the arrow again.

"I think she wants us to-" Mordred started, but Arthur stubbornly shook his head. He wasn't taking orders from a _cat_. Besides, this cat had no medical training. Taking the arrow could cause so much more damage. It could -

" _Mordred!"_ He yelled when the knight yanked it free. Merlin yelped in pain. He had enough energy to hit the ground beside him and mutter some unkind words under his breath. Sigyn purred. "For the - put pressure on the wound now. Wipe the blood away and..." He paused. The wound in question was pretty much nothing more than a scab. He wasn't sure if it was Merlin's magic or the familiar's or...this immortality thing but...He didn't _look_ like he would die in a few hours.

"I regret asking to be stabbed," Merlin sighed, propping himself up on his elbows "Never fancied it before. Don't know why I thought this time would be different." He said and Arthur only stared. This was certainly some sort of messed up joke fate was playing on Arthur. As it was, he was torn from wanting to punch Merlin or kiss him.

Not that he would do either...Mainly because the cat was staring at him and was sure either action would get him a claw to the face.

"Glad it took an arrow to bring you back to rationale thinking." Mordred muttered and Merlin rolled his eyes, though he winced as he tried moving again.

"I should have let you die."

* * *

Merlin was really tired.

Which was completely understandable considering he had spent a week working nonstop. For once, it wasn't chores either. No. Now he was explaining his entire life to Arthur along with answering every possible question his majesty had on magic and ethics and the law and so forth. He hadn't fully committed to a decision yet on magic or Merlin...but considering he wasn't locked up, banished, or on a pyre he figured that was pretty good.

Then there were the knights. Gwaine had been...Less than pleased that he hadn't been kept in the loop, but took it fairly gracefully. Percival and Elyan trusted him enough to take his words and explanation at face value and move on. Leon was...Well, he was coming to terms with it. He never said anything, but Merlin could sense a change in him. More wariness. Uncertainty. He seemed to be waiting for Arthur to make a decision on the matter before committing to an emotion.

That was fine. This was honestly better than Merlin could have hoped for.

Also...There was Mordred.

Merlin used to think that the first thing he would do if his magic came to light was tell the king of his distrust towards Mordred. Of the prophecy that said he should fall by his hand. And yet...

"You haven't said anything."

Merlin glanced up from where he was sitting on the ledge of one of the castle's windows, staring down at the dimly lit fires of the houses doused by golden light in the sunset. Mordred smiled weakly and walked over, leaning against the wall so he could look out too.

"He has to know. Soon." Merlin murmured and tilted his head "I can't protect you."

Mordred glanced over at him. Perhaps...In the end, that had been what it really was about. Merlin wanted to protect everything. Everyone. And he knew on some level that he just couldn't protect Mordred. Not from himself. Not from his own fate. His own destiny...Not from Arthur. Mordred was someone who couldn't be saved. Not by Merlin at least. Maybe it was that lack of control that frightened him. Mordred could only be saved by himself. By his choices and loyalties and kindness.

With the world they lived in...And it's horrors...How can Merlin believe anyone could be that strong?

"No," Mordred agreed and looked down at the ground "I would like to tell him. If you don't mind." He added on. Merlin's brows raised and the druid smiled weakly.

"You aren't afraid of what he'll do?"

"Yes," Mordred admitted and looked back out towards the window "But...I'm more afraid of what I'll do. I need to do what I can to keep myself from becoming what the universe expects me to be. Maybe one day I won't be so afraid of myself." He said hesitantly and Merlin smiled a little. He had that hope too. He still did. 

"I've grown to quite like you." Merlin announced, dusting himself off as he pushed himself off of the ledge. "I really hope that you don't kill Arthur." He added. Mordred choked on nothing.

"You what?" He said as Merlin turned away. "Wait - Emrys. You need to stop doing this! Don't walk away - I didn't hear you! Say it one more time?" He called and Merlin laughed a little, trying to keep it discreet as he weaved his way through the labyrinth of halls and walked through Arthur's room. 

He almost expected it to be empty. Arthur usually trained at this time. Then again, Arthur hadn't been in a training mood lately. He was sat at his desk, eyes settled on a piece of paper without movement. For a second, Merlin thought he could exit the room without being noticed, but as he stepped back the king's gaze lifted.

"Merlin." He greeted and Merlin shuffled back in the room. "Uh...Sigyn." He added with less enthusiasm and Merlin looked down to see the cat had also trotted into Arthur's chambers. "Sit. I need to talk to you."

"You've come to a decision." Merlin said, not moving. The weight on his chest got a little heavier. "About magic."

"I've...Done a lot of thinking," Arthur admitted and gestured towards one of the armchairs by the fireplace "But that isn't what I want to talk about."

"Then what is?"

"Merlin." Arthur warned and he sighed, letting the door slam behind him. The click of his shoes against the stone seemed awfully loud as he sat down, trying to remain calm and the definitely not-calm situation. Arthur grabbed the seat in front of him and threw himself in it.

Silence filled the room. Merlin waited - it seemed to go forever with only the birds outside giving any semblance that the world hadn't froze. Finally, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Arthur spoke.

"You're immortal."

This again.

"So the druids say." Merlin sighed. "They say a lot of things." He added, a touch of bitterness tugging at his voice. Arthur smiled wryly and leaned back in his chair.

"This is why...You've been acting so rash." He said and shook his head "I wish I had known. I hadn't... I would imagine that would be difficult." He said slowly and Merlin was briefly reminded of those words being said in Ealdor. Arthur desperately trying to relate to something he may never fully understand. He could see it in his eyes. He wanted to understand Merlin's pain.

"It...Is the price, I suppose." Merlin said, trying to keep his voice light "For the power I wield."

"You never asked for it," Arthur reminded him "Nor has it made your life easy."

Yes. Obviously. But Merlin was trying to find some way to justify it. He gnawed at his lip and Arthur watched. It made him a little uncomfortable to be honest. Usually it was Merlin watching Arthur. To keep him out of danger, to make sure he didn't need anything, never was hurt, to keep him as balance as he could... And while Arthur's gaze did tend to fall on Merlin... Well, Merlin felt he was less equipped to handle it. After all, Arthur had those intense eyes that held an entire destiny in them. Everyone always said kings had them...but never so much as Arthur.

"I'll survive." He said with a smile at his weak joke. Arthur didn't look impressed.

"I want to help," He said instead "I just am not sure how."

"Stay alive as long as possible." He said immediately. It wasn't much...Not compared to how long eternity was, but Merlin wanted it desperately nevertheless. Arthur nodded.

"I can try." he promised and looked at his his hands before letting his gaze flicker back to Merlin "You've been by my side for so long...I do wish to return the favor." He began and tapped a finger on the arm of his chair "And anyone else you might wish to be with...I know you said you weren't interested in Mordred, but...?"

"This again?" Merlin sighed "No. Just because we are both magical creatures does not mean we are born to be together. It isn't like how it is with-" He started and stopped himself. Nope. Nope, that was too close. He almost messed up. He _did_ mess up if Arthur's face was anything to go by. The man had frozen - eyes wide as he seemed to mull over what the rest of Merlin's sentence could be.

"With who?" He asked and Merlin almost screamed. He needed an answer. Quick. Think. "You and I?"

...now wait a second.

Arthur had said the words so quickly that Merlin almost hadn't been able to make them out. He blinked, watching Arthur's face fight to stay completely void of emotion. It would have worked if he wasn't turning such a bright red. Did he...? Was he implying that...He felt that way? About _him_?

Well. Merlin wasn't going to blow his chance.

"Yes," He nodded "Like you and I."

Somehow, even though he proposed the idea, Arthur looked blown away.

Right. What now? There was a sort of awkwardness that had settled over them. On one hand, Merlin had never once thought that his crush could ever be returned...but also... On the rare occasion he had daydreamed it was he had imagined it to be a bit more...Dramatic? There was definitely more talking. Even some stuff other than talking.

...What? Merlin had nothing else to think about while polishing boots.

"Alright," He announced standing up. "Good talk." He said and turned around. Escape. Escape sounded good because if he had to sit there digesting this even for a second longer he was going to lose his mind-

"Wait!" Arthur said, stumbling up from the chair and took a few long strides to follow Merlin towards the front of the room. "Um...Sorry, I just didn't expect it to go like that." He admitted. At least they were on the same page. "I only just realized a few weeks ago that I...Yeah." He said quickly. Merlin would have found his flustering sweet if he wasn't too busy being appalled. Weeks ago? Merlin had been suffering for _years_. Prat.

"What made you realize that - Ah." He interrupted himself "Mordred. You thought...The rumors..." He said and ran a hand over his face. "You know, if I had realized a mistaken love affair was all it took for you to come to your senses I would have played that up long ago." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Arthur spluttered, but still smiled. He took a step towards Merlin.

"I can come up with a good apology?" He offered. It should be noted that it said something that Merlin found the idea of Arthur apologizing romantic.

At any rate, this was going much better than how he had expected it. Smiling he leaned forward, fully intending to see how serious Arthur was being about his confession.

_...Emrys?_

No. No - absolutely not.

 _Go away, Mordred,_ he hissed in his mind. Arthur. He was thinking about Arthur and _finally_ getting a chance to kiss him and-

_Emrys, I have to tell you something._

Groaning, he put a hand on Arthur's mouth. The king blinked - looking a little offended by Merlin's exasperation. For once, the sorcerer couldn't blame him.

"By the gods - _what_ _is it_ , Mordred?" He yelled and from outside Arthur's room there the sound of scuffling before the door creaked open to let Mordred poke his head with a bit of uncertainty. Arthur made a noise of alarm - possibly confused as to how Merlin knew he was there in the first place.

"My lord," He greeted Arthur and took a long breath as he fully stepped into the room. "I...I have recently been made aware of some rumors." He said, face set in complete stoicism as he held his arms stiffly by his side. He seemed unfazed by how close Merlin and Arthur were...Definitely not aware that he was trodding all over a very important moment. "Merlin," He added with a nod "People think we're sleeping together."

He waited. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other.

"Oh...Wow." Arthur said slowly "I, uh, was unaware of that."

"And this is why people have been calling you a whore?" Merlin sighed, letting his arms fall from Arthur's sides. Mordred nodded aggressively.

"Yes! And it isn't true so we need to put a stop to it!" He said, pounding a hand in his fist to demonstrate his point. "I don't even know where they came up with the idea...And something about the king trying to stop us? It's madness!" He said, throwing up his hands. Arthur winced.

"I'll get it sorted." Merlin promised and waited for Mordred to leave. The druid sighed in relief, nodding his approval with a bright smile.

"I don't know _why_ they thought such a thing..." He mused "Everyone knows that you-" He began and stopped himself, seemingly realizing the position Merlin and Arthur were in. "...What were you doing?" He asked, voice heavy with askance. Arthur opened his mouth and then closed it before looking at Merlin.

"We were...Learning." He said and Mordred tilted his head "About magic. Magic, yes. Merlin has told me everything. I am eager to hear more about it and decide if I should give it a second chance." He told him. Merlin almost groaned. He shouldn't have told him that Mordred was a druid. Now the prat was going to use magic as an excuse for literally everything if he was in the room.

"Really?" Mordred said, raising an eyebrow "How wonderful!" He smiled and pulled up a chair "I would _love_ to hear more about magic from Emrys himself. If you don't mind." He added, placing himself at Arthur's table. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

_Stop playing dumb and get out._

_Should have been nicer to me when you had the chance, Emrys._

_I'll tell everyone you're sleeping with me._

_I'll tell everyone you're sleeping with the king. Who's the whore now?_

Merlin pushed Arthur away with a groan. He had wanted to ease the king into the idea of magic, but sure. Let's have a whole magic lesson because Mordred is an idiot.

"So first," Merlin said, deciding if he was going down then Mordred was going down with him "I'm going to need a volunteer to demonstrate on. Mordred?" He asked sweetly. The druid stared.

"I'll just leave."

* * *

"IT HAS BEEN THREE YEARS, EMRYS!"

"No."

"I'm not going to kill him!" Mordred yelled, throwing his hands up in the air "You know this. You _know_ this. Merlin. Come on." He reasoned and turned to where Arthur was mulling over the report "My lord? Reason with him." He said, pointing at Merlin with an air of the petulance.

"Ask Merlin..." Arthur murmured, not looking up from the parchment he was reading. Mordred rolled his eyes.

"Sire. Your grace. _King_ _Arthur!"_ Mordred said loudly with a clap of his hands. Arthur glanced up "Can I _please_ come to your wedding?" He asked and the king blinked a few times as he processed the words. Shaking his head, he threw the paper to the side and looked at knight, his eyes flickering with exasperation.

"Wha-? Yes. Of course, Mordred. Why wouldn't you...?" He began and looked at where Merlin was glaring from his place at Arthur's table. "Oh."

Mordred looked up at the ceiling and scowled. Arthur frowned at his knight, sympathy wheedling through the cracks of his expression as the man seemed to accept that he was going to be the only person in all of Camelot to miss the royal wedding.

"Merlin..." Arthur said slowly "You _are_ being unreasonable." He pointed out and Mordred's expression brightened. "It has been many years since I've learned of his destiny. He's been in my service for even _longer._ Surely he has proven his loyalty now...?"

"That's what he _wants_ you to think." Merlin sniffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not risking it, Arthur. I did not keep you alive this long for you to die on our _wedding day_." He said and Mordred opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Merlin raising a hand. "You _know_ the only exception I'm willing to make, Mordred." He added with a shake of his head. Arthur tilted his head in curiosity at the last statement, now completely abandoning his report to lean in.

"What exception?" He asked and Merlin glanced over at him.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't possible anyways." He said. Mordred's shoulders drooped.

"I'm the King of Camelot. I'm sure I can handle it." Arthur told him flatly. Mordred and Merlin exchanged wary looks before simultaneously shrugging.

"Well...Druids do have one weakness. If Mordred's powers were weakened I might be comfortable enough to allow him to come...Perhaps." He added with a glare at the other man. Mordred rolled his eyes as Arthur gestured for him to continue. "It is a type of berry...It looks and tastes just like blueberries, but has an element that weakens magic properties." He shrugged "But as it is, you want there to be a giant stag at the table so there definitely won't be any room for-"

"Wait. Are you telling me Mordred can come if we just have some of these magical berries at our table?" Arthur interrupted, exasperation hinting a his expression. "I - Christ, Merlin. Yes, I'll get rid of stag. Fine. Just get these berries and make it into a pie or something to put in it's place." He said with a sigh before offering a weak smile at Mordred.

 _You don't even feel a little guilty?_ The druid asked, watching the king go back to his reports. Merlin smiled.

 _We just got ourselves an extra serving of blueberry pie. Do you feel guilty?_ He asked and Mordred considered.

 _They won't remain ignorant to magic forever. Eventually someone is going to point out we've been tricking everyone for years,_ he told him. _Arthur may not always take what you say for granted after that,_ he added and Merlin stared at him. _I'm just saying! Eventually some other druid is going to tell him...Or another sorcerer. Magic is technically legal._

 _Stop talking or I'll uninvite you,_ Emrys warned. Mordred scoffed and sat down next to him. Please. As if.

Sigyn sprang from the floor, rubbing against Mordred's leg in greeting before lazily curling into his lap for a nap. He grinned. At this rate...Merlin and Arthur were definitely going to name their kid after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's where the legends that Mordred was Arthur's son came from lol. It was actually Mordred Jr. I like to think that even if Merlin and Arthur had a kid and didn't name it Mordred...Mordred would still go around calling the baby Mordred Jr. 
> 
> Also
> 
> PSA from Mordred: Calling people names is mean.  
> PSA from Arthur: Don't spread rumors about people sleeping together. I can lead to misunderstandings and very sad kings.  
> PSA from Merlin: y'all are doing great. Keep up the good work.


End file.
